Nunca te alejes
by Lex225
Summary: Voldemort está ahora tras Ginny y Hermione, y no viene solo. Sirius y Remus son encargados al cuidado de las dos chicas, y para ello Dumbledore decide... ¡¿transformarlos en adolescentes y devolverlos a la escuela! Hermione x Remus, Ginny x Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Nunca te alejes

_**Capítulo 1**_

Ese día por la mañana hubo un partido de quidditch; Gryffindor contra Huffelpuff . Todos los jugadores se emplearon a fondo, hasta que, al final, una mano atrapo la snitch dorada ante la atenta mirada de todo el estadio mientras que el jugador caía de la escoba y realizaba un doloroso aterrizaje. Por suerte, el jugador solo se había roto un brazo y se había hecho unos cuantos arañazos, y Gryffindor ganó el partido.

En estos momentos los jugadores entraban a la enfermería, aun con las capas puestas y llenas de barro, para visitar a Harry y celebrar con él su victoria.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry?- preguntó Fred.

-Bastante bien, Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que seguramente me dará el alta en un par de horas. Es un genio curando huesos rotos.

-Menos mal, ha sido increíble Harry.- dijo animadamente una muchacha de cuarto curso que era cazadora en el equipo.

-Gracias.- respondió un poco sonrojado Harry.

En ese momento entraba una preocupada Hermione Granger.

-¡Harry!¿Estás bien?¡Te podías haber hecho mucho daño!

-Tranquila Hermione, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo perdí un poco la concentración y no pude frenar a tiempo para no caerme, pero no pasa nada. En un par de horas Madame Pomfrey me dará el alta.

-Me alegro mucho.- dijo Hermione bastante más tranquila- Por cierto, Dumbledore me ha dicho que quiere vernos a _todos_ esta tarde.

Harry asintió mientras los gemelos Weasley murmuraban cosas como "¿crees que se habrá enterado de lo del caldero explosivo?" y "quizás es por lo de la bomba fétida". Hermione, que lo había escuchado, los miro y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que los gemelos comprendieran de qué se trataba.

El resto de personas había ido saliendo y despidiéndose de Harry, dejando así en la sala a Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y el herido.

Dos horas después, todos se encaminaban al despacho del director. Ginny se les unió disimuladamente y entraron juntos al despacho tras pronunciar la contraseña.

Sorprendentemente la sala estaba vacía, pero escucharon murmullos provenientes de una pared y, tirando de un libro, una puerta se abrió, dejando ver al director y a un montón de componentes de la Orden. Allí se encontraban Sirius Black, que fue el primero en abrazar a Harry y felicitarlo por ganar el partido, Remun Lupin, que sonreía con ganas, Severus Snape, con su típica expresión de frialdad, Alastor Moody, con su ojo loco, y un par de personas más.

-Bienvenidos chicos.- dijo Dumbledore mientras todos se acomodaban en las sillas libres.- Bien, están aquí porque hemos recibido noticias de que Voldemort ha fijado nuevos objetivos, entre los cuales se encuentran algunos de los presentes.- Lanzó una mirada fugaz a Hermione y a Ginny, que sintieron un escalofrío a la vez.- Bueno, hemos decidido tomar medidas respecto a esto, sin embargo, el plan es algo enrevesado. Pensamos que dos miembros de la orden deberían hacerse pasar por alumnos y estar con ustedes por si algo pasa, y los más cualificados para esto son Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, ya que son quienes mejor se defienden en hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, y además, ustedes tienen confianza con ellos.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar el plan de Dumbledore, pero no dijeron nada en ese momento. Hubo un incómodo silencio que fue roto por Hermione.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cómo se supone que se harán pasar por alumnos?

-Buen punto. El profesor Snape hará una poción que les dará de nuevo el aspecto de cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Les haremos pasar por nuevos alumnos y los pondremos en la casa de Gryffindor, con ustedes.- contestó amablemente el directo de la escuela mientras todos asentían.

-Sin embargo,-continuó el profesor- sabemos quiénes son los dos principales objetivos de Voldemort, y, lamento tener que informaros, de que son la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione se quedaron heladas. Vale que sabían luchar y defenderse, pero aun así, no había mucha posibilidad si ellas eran el objetivo principal de…

-Pero no se alarmen,- añadió Dumbledore interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al ver a las chicas palidecer- vamos a ponerles al señor Lupin y al señor Black de "guardaespaldas" por así decirlo. Verán, existe un antiguo conjuro que permite crear una especie de conexión entre dos personas. Gracias a ese hechizo, la amistad entre los afectados aumenta en gran medida, pero además cada uno puede saber en qué estado se encuentra el otro e incluso pueden comunicarse mentalmente con algo de práctica. Lo que queremos es realizar ese hechizo entre ustedes y sus respectivos "guardaespaldas" para que así sea todo más fácil. Además, tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que no ocurra nada, el hechizo es simplemente para asegurarse.

Las palabras de Dumbledore calmaron un poco a las Gryffindor, cuyas mentes trabajan a una velocidad increíble para terminar de asimilar la información, cosa que los demás aun intentaban empezar.

-Entonces,- dijo Ginny, que de algún modo consiguió ordenar algo su cabeza- ¿está usted diciendo que el profesor Lupin y Sirius volverán a ser estudiantes, pero que en realidad nos estarán protegiendo, y que nos conectara con ese hechizo para que podamos saber el estado del otro y comunicarnos telepáticamente?- a Ginny y a Hermione cada vez les sonaba más alocado, pero no había otra opción.

-Así es. De modo que les agradecería que, al acabar la reunión, se quedaran aquí durante un rato para poder llevar a cabo el hechizo. El profesor Snape ya debe de tener preparada la poción para rejuvenecer…

Las chicas asintieron, algo confundidas aún, pero más calmadas. Mientras Ron y Harry terminaban de asimilar las cosas y empezaban a intentar hacerle jurar a Dumbledore que nada les pasaría a ninguna de las dos. Tras un rato, todos en la sala estaban hablando entre ellos para asegurarse de sus posiciones e impedir la entrada al colegio de personas no deseadas. Aunque los Gryffindors estaban a lo suyo. Las chicas no habían vuelto a abrir la boca, Harry y Ron se estaban calmando, y Fred y George planeaban su próxima broma.

Poco después Dumbledore dio por terminada la reunión y le pidió a Snape que bajara a por la poción. Al final solo quedaban Ginny, Hermione, sus "guardaespaldas" y Dumbledor.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca te alejes

_**Capítulo 2**_

Poco después Dumbledore dio por terminada la reunión y le pidió a Snape que bajara a por la poción. Al final solo quedaban Ginny, Hermione, sus "guardaespaldas" y Dumbledor.

-Bueno, aquí tienen.- dijo el director mientras les entregaba a cada chico un frasquito con una sustancia de color verde.- Tengo entendido que no sabe muy bien, pero deberán hacer un esfuerzo.- añadió sonriendo.

Tanto Sirius como Remus se miraron y, como si lo tuvieran ensayado, se llevaron el frasco a la boca exactamente al mismo tiempo. Primero no pasó nada, y Dumbledore se preocupó pensando que la poción no estaba bien, pero unos minutos más tarde ambos se empezaron a quejar, y muy pronto en su lugar había dos adolescentes con ropas demasiado grandes para ellos. Ginny y Hermione contemplaban la escena con la boca abierta. La verdad es que los dos merodeadores estaban muy bien de adolescentes…

-¡Magnífico! Ha funcionado. Aunque…- con un movimiento de varita, la ropa de los chicos empequeñeció hasta ajustarse a ellos- así está mejor. Bien, ahora aclaremos algunos detalles. Sus nombres seguirán siendo los mismos pero sus apellidos cambiarán. Ahora serán Sirius Collin y Remus Hoult. Estarán en Gryffindor y tendrán todas las clases en común posibles con la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley. Y, dado que esto mejoraría las cosas, me gustaría preguntarle, señorita Weasley, si aceptaría que la pusiéramos un curso más arriba.

-Y-yo…- Ginny se quedó sin palabras.- P-profesor yo… no creo que sea capaz de…

-Señorita Weasley, tiene usted unas calificaciones excelentes, y podríamos subirle un curso gracias a ellas. Estoy seguro de que no tendría problemas…

-D-de acuerdo…

-Perfecto pues. Ahora solo nos queda realizar el encantamiento. Señorita Granger, supongo que no le importará que su compañero sea el señor "Hoult", ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

-Claro que no profesor.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Entonces acérquese si es tan amable, para que realice el encantamiento.

Hermione obedeció y se puso al lado de Remus, que le sonrió dándole ánimos. Acto seguido, el directo dijo unas palabras que nadie en la sala entendió y una luz salió de su varita directamente hacia ellos. Hermione sintió que su afecto por su antiguo profesor de DCAO se convertía en una amistad tan o más fuerte que la que compartía con Harry o Ron. Sintió como se unía más a él y como se abría un camino hasta su mente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"- escuchó, pero Remus no había movido para nada los labios.

"Sí, solo me duele algo la cabeza"- pensó, y Remus asintió, dándose cuenta de que estaban hablando telepáticamente.

-¿Y bien?¿Ha funcionado?- preguntó el profesor mirándolos atentamente. Ambos se limitaron a asentir.

-¿Cómo se siente?¿Duele?- preguntó Ginny algo temerosa.

-No, se siente muy bien la verdad.- le dijo su amiga con una enorme sonrisa- Solo duele un poco la cabeza, pero se pasa rápido.

Ginny sonrió algo más animada, y, a una señal de Dumbledore, se colocó al lado de Sirius, que le sonreía también. Se repitió el hechizo y el efecto, y Ginny y Sirius quedaron conectados y empezaron a hablar telepáticamente. Había que admitir que aquello era divertido.

Hermione empezó a reír cuando vio los recuerdos sobre el colegio que Remus le había mostrado y éste sonrió con ganas. Sirius parecía estar inspeccionando la mente de Ginny, y ella estaba entretenida escuchando lo que pensaba. Al final, todos fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, instalaron a los chicos y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y los gemelos Weasley se encontraron con las chicas y sus acompañantes en el desayuno y estuvieron charlando animadamente. Sirius les daba ideas a los gemelos sobre posibles bromas y estos ya planeaban dónde y cuándo iban a hacerlas. Hermione y Remus hablaban sobre libros y más tarde todos se metieron en una conversación sobre quidditch, aunque algunos menos que otros. A mitad del desayuno Dumbledore pidió silencio y anunció la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes, Sirius Collin y Remus Hoult. Después, poco antes del comienzo de las clases, cuando los demás ya habían asimilado la buena amistad que tenían Sirius y Remus con Ginny y Hermione y lo de hablar telepáticamente, la pelirroja se levantó de golpe.

-Oh no, vamos a llegar tarde, tenemos que darnos prisa, vamos.

-¿Vamos?¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Ron mirando a su hermana con confusión.

-Oh, es cierto, chicos, a Ginny la han subido de curso para que estemos todos en el mismo y todo sea más fácil, dijeron que por sus notas no tendría problemas, asique ahora es nuestra compañera de clase.- dijo Hermione sonriente.

Durante el camino a su clase todos comentaban el hecho de que la pelirroja fuera a su mismo curso, todos menos las chicas y los merodeadores, que fingían atención, pero en realidad estaban hablando mentalmente.

"Hacía demasiado que no iba a clases de nuevo, ¿qué asignatura toca?"- pensaba Sirius

"Pues creo que pociones con Snape. Es la peor, durante dos horas y para colmo con Slytherin…"- respondió Ginny.

"Oh no, una clase con _Quejicus_, me hará la vida imposible… Seguro que se aprovechará y me quitará tantos puntos como pueda por cualquier cosa…"

"Venga, no puede ser tan malo, ya le quita puntos a cualquier Gryffindor por todo, seguro que no eres un caso especial."- decía Ginny intentando animarle.

"Tú espera y veras como sí…"

"Bueno, ya veremos… Oye, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo?"

"¿Estás segura? Significará la clase más horrible del mundo para ti, y el culpable sería yo…"

"A mí no me importa. Ya es la clase más horrible del mundo para mí, no creo que pueda empeorar."

"Está bien, pero te advierto que subestimas a _Quejicus_…"

Mientras, la conversación entre Remus y Hermione no era muy distinta. Habían hablado primero sobre libros que les gustaban a ambos y después sobre pociones. Hermione había tenido que aguantarse la risa cuando Remus le había enseñado un recuerdo de todos los merodeadores ridiculizando a Snape, y decidió arriesgarse a ser castigada injustamente y sentarse con él.

Al llegar a la clase, Snape presentó a Sirius, Remus y Ginny, y, al final, la pelirroja tuvo que admitir su error al pensar que no podía ser peor de lo que era. En esas dos horas, Gryffindor había perdido al menos sesenta puntos sin razón, a pesar de que ambos merodeadores hicieron la poción perfecta. Y, cuando Hermione respondió a una pregunta, a Snape se le escaparon las palabras "_maldita sabelotodo sangre sucia_" en un murmullo, pero lo bastante alto para que Remus lo oyera, y se encaró al profesor de pociones para defender a Hermione. Eso había costado veinte puntos a la casa y un castigo para Remus.

"Perdón…"- le dijo Hermione mentalmente cuando Remus se volvió a sentar.

"¿Perdón?¿Por qué? Tú no eres la que tiene que disculparse Hermione, no has hecho nada"

"Pero es culpa mía que te hayan castigado y…"

"De eso nada, no es culpa tuya."-la cortó el licántropo- "Ese idiota es el que tiene la culpa. Tú solo respondiste a una pregunta Mione, no te preocupes."

"Gracias por defenderme…"

"No hay de que"- y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, tanto que la castaña se quedó unos segundos embobada mirándola antes reaccionar con otra sonrisa por su parte.


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca te alejes

_**Capítulo 3**_

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes, y, al final de la tarde, Remus tuvo que ir a cumplir su castigo de limpiar todos los trofeos del castillo sin magia. Todos se habían ofrecido a ayudarle pero el rechazo toda propuesta. Por la noche, mientras todos dormían, Hermione estaba en la sala común leyendo un libro. Escuchó pasos y cómo el cuadro de la señora gorda se abría, dejando paso a un cansado licántropo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- preguntó Hermione separando la vista de su libro.

-Vaya, no creí que quedara nadie despierto a éstas horas… Pues bastante bien, aunque ya me había olvidado de lo que era tener que limpiar tantos trofeos. De verdad que no sabía que las cosas pudieran brillar tanto…- respondió Remus haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Lo siento, de verdad, si no fuera por mí…

-No empieces otra vez Mione, tú no tuviste ninguna culpa y punto.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no puedes intentar culparte por la estupidez de otra persona. Déjalo estar, ¿vale? Además, como ocurra otra vez me da igual que me castigue, le diré cuatro cosas…

-O podríamos hacerle una de nuestras bromas de merodeador…- dijo una voz desde la escalera de los dormitorios.

-Muy buena idea Canuto, la próxima vez lamentará no respetarte Mione, ya lo verás.

-Pero chicos, no hace falta que hagáis nada, él me insulta y me resta puntos todo el tiempo…

-Oh venga Hermione, tenemos que estrenarnos ahora que los merodeadores han vuelto, por favor, no pongas pegas, porque lo vamos a hacer de todas formas, y es mejor si tenemos una razón para ello.- dijo Sirius sonriendo con maldad.

-Vale vale…- respondió la aludida.

-Genial, se arrepentirá de tratarte mal.-dijo Remus.

-De verdad, no me puedo creer que seas el mismo profesor Lupin…- dijo Hermione provocando la risa de los dos chicos.

-Bueno, ahora soy un crío, asique no hay razón para comportarse como antes.

-En fin chicos, yo me vuelvo a la cama, buenas noches.- dijo Sirius.

-Buenas noches.- respondieron los otros al unísono.

-Bueno, y…¿qué lees?- preguntó Remus curioso.

-Es un libro de la biblioteca sobre plantas, estaba buscando información sobre la coclearia porque tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre ella para el miércoles.

-Oh, ¿es esa la planta que produce la inflamación del cerebro? Ya no la recordaba…

-Sí, esa es.- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-¿Te importa si te ayudo? Supongo que yo también tendré que hacer ese trabajo y no me vendría mal recordar algo de herbología…

-Claro, siéntate.- respondió la chica haciéndole un hueco en el sillón.

Al final ambos terminaron el trabajo esa misma noche y se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, juntos. Por la mañana Harry fue el primero en bajar y sonrió al verlos dormidos, Ron tuvo que admitir que no hacían mala pareja y en cuanto Sirius bajo se empezó a partir de risa tan fuerte que los despertó. Ambos se miraron y se pusieron casi del color del pelo de Ron, mientras escuchaban las risas de una chica en alguna habitación, y supusieron que Sirius le estaba enseñando a Ginny la imagen mentalmente. Al rato, la chica bajo y volvió a romper en carcajadas al verlos tan sonrojados.

-Están del mismo color que tu cabello, pelirroja.- dijo Sirius.

-Y que lo digas.- dijo ella aguantando la risa.- Bueno, vayamos a desayunar.

Todos llegaron temprano al Gran Comedor y a nadie le extraño que Remus solo desayunara chocolate, ni que Sirius comiera lo suficiente para mantener a un equipo de quidditch entero durante tres días.

-¿Oigan… creen que… podemos mantener una… conversación con… los otros?- dijo Sirius mientras tragaba otro pastel.

-Bueno, ya lo estás haciendo ¿no?- se burló Remus.

-Ja ja, me refiero a que, Ginny y yo podemos hablar telepáticamente, y vosotros igual, pero por ejemplo, ¿yo puedo hablar con Lunático?¿O Herms con Ginny?

-Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea…-contestó Remus.- ¿Albus te dijo algo sobre eso Mione?- la chica negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba su jugo.- ¿Ginny?

-Tampoco. Deberíamos ir a preguntarle después de clases, podría ser muy útil.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Sirius.

La mañana pasó más o menos normal. Sirius arrojó a Malfoy al lago "sin querer", y por ello le castigaron a limpiar dos invernaderos, y como Remus y las chicas se estaban riendo, ellos también recibieron el castigo. La profesora Mcgonagal dijo que sería de mucha ayuda para Filch que los merodeadores hubieran vuelto y Snape sonrío de tal forma que le helaría la sangre al mismísimo lord Voldemort.

-Bueno, haber, Ginny y yo limpiaremos ese invernadero, y vosotros limpiaréis el otro, ¿vale?- dijo Sirius.

-Hecho.- dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

Cada uno se dirigió a su destino. Hermione entró la primera en el invernadero que le tocaba, pero inmediatamente una planta extraña la golpeo tan fuerte que la lanzó dos metros para atrás, pero Remus, con sus increíbles reflejos, la agarro de la cintura antes de que cayera contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, creo que sí… auch.- dijo tocándose el brazo. En él había una herida bastante grande que no paraba de sangrar.- Vaya, debería tener más cuidado con lo que hago.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Remus cogía a Hermione de la cintura impidiendo que se cayera y tenía su rostro a apenas cinco centímetros del de ella. Al darse cuenta de esto, el hombre-lobo la subió con cuidado de no lastimarla más y se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

-Déjame mirar, sé curar heridas, creo que puedo arreglarlo…- dijo mientras cogía delicadamente el brazo de Hermione y lo examinaba.

-No creo que haya problemas, si quieres lo puedo arreglar yo aquí mismo y no necesitarías ir a la enfermería…- diagnosticó.

-Claro, muchas gracias, Remus.- el aludido se sonrojó un poco. Su nombre sonaba muy bien cuando lo decía Hermione…

-No hay de que…- murmuró cerca del oído de la chica, que se estremeció y comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago.

El licántropo se acercó un poco a ella y con un par de conjuros le curó el brazo totalmente, sin darse cuenta de que estaban bastante cerca… De pronto levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos color avellana mirándolo fijamente.

Sin querer se acercó un poco más a la chica, que lo imitó, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a apenas un centímetro. Sin darse cuenta ella lo besó, y él respondió al beso inmediatamente. La chica puso sus brazos en su cuello y él la atrajo más rodeándole la cintura. El beso tornó de apasionado a dulce e intenso y fue cambiando poco a poco. Estuvieron besándose largo rato y, cuando el aire volvió a faltar, se separaron por fin, ambos de un rojo tan rojo que daría envidia a los tomates. Ella apartó la vista y se soltó de él mientras el licántropo la imitaba algo avergonzado.

-Esto… bueno… emm… deberíamos… limpiar el… invernadero…- dijo la chica.

-Emm, si claro… esta vez pasaré yo primero…- y se internó en el invernadero esquivando el latigazo de una planta y pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Esto no puede ser" se decía a sí mismo, "ella fue tu alumna Remus, ¿en qué estás pensando?". "Pero es que es tan linda…", decía una vocecita en su interior, "y no solo eso, es linda, lista, gentil, una gran bruja…", "¿¡Pero tú de qué lado estás? Esto simplemente no puede ser, y punto. Además, es imposible que yo le guste a ella…", "¿Y entonces cómo es que te devolvió el beso? De hecho fue ella quien lo comenzó. Y te rodeó el cuello con los brazos", "Pero… es que… no sé, ¿qué diablos le voy a decir? Esto es una tontería, ella nunca se fijaría en mí". La vocecita suspiró y no volvió a hablar. "Muy bien Remus, ahora discutes contigo mismo. Tío, desvarías."

Mientras tanto Hermione también estaba enfrascada en una pelea con su conciencia.

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?", "Pues que te acabas de besar con tu antiguo profesor, listilla", e ahí su voz interior. "Oh dios mío, no debería haberme gustado tanto… Esto no está bien…", "Ya, pero es que… ¿tú lo has visto bien? Es muy guapo, y es simpático, gracioso, listo, agradable, y menudo cuerpo amiga…", "¡Cierra la boca! Es el profesor Lupin, me dobla en edad, esto no puede ser…", se repetía una y otra vez. "¡Pero míralo! Ahora mismo es adolescente, y no me vas a negar que está buenísimo… Admítelo de una vez, te gusta mucho", "No…Bueno puede que un poco… Vale, sí, me gusta mucho, pero ¿y qué? Sigue siendo mi profesor…No está bien", "Por una vez en tu vida deberías mandar al cuerno lo que está bien", y dicho esto la vocecita desapareció. "Yo sí que no estoy bien, hablando conmigo misma".

Al final se les había pasado la tarde y no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra de tan metidos que estaban en sus pensamientos.

Hoolaa~ Se aceptan piedras, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, elogios... todo lo que quieran! Lo interesante viene de aquí en adelante, e iré subiendo a capítulo cada semana o cada cuatro o cinco días! Espero que les esté gustando!

Por favor, de ser así, haganmelo saber! Los comentarios siempre me animan muchísimo a continuar con un fic!

Muchas gracias~

Obviamente, todos sabemos que Harry Potter no me pertenece~

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Nunca te alejes

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Traigo el capítulo 4 ya~ Iba a subir un capítulo cada 4 o 5 días, pero... ayer por la noche (a las 4 de la mañana, en realidad) ¡me entró la inspiración y lo terminé! Además, pensé que aun así no lo subiría, porque este es el primer fic que subo a esta página... y como que no se usarla... pero, ¡al final me animé (y logré subirlo! xD)! Bueno, ya les dejo con el fic, que me enrollo mucho~ xD**_

_**Todos sabemos perfectamente que Harry Potter no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes, yo sólo juego con ellos por puro entretenimiento~ **_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Al final se les había pasado la tarde y no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra de tan metidos que estaban en sus pensamientos. Al salir, se encontraron con Sirius y Ginny esperándolos.

-¿Qué tal?¿Os habéis cansado mucho? Porque yo estoy molido…- dijo Sirius.

-Ah, b-bien. Ha sido bastante trabajo. Al entrar una planta me golpeó y… y… Remus me curó el brazo.- dijo Hermione volviendo a adquirir un color escarlata.

-¿Y vosotros?- intervino Remus viendo que su amigo iba a preguntar algo más.

-Oh, muy bien, creo que hacía años que nadie limpiaba por allí. Yo me caí unas cuantas veces y casi me muerde una planta. Ah, y la misma planta casi parte la varita de Sirius.- dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a reír.

-No no, simplemente se acercó un poco más de la cuenta…

-Ya, y tú te pusiste a gritar como loco y la atacaste convirtiéndote en perro.- Ginny ya reía a carcajada limpia.

-De eso nada pelirroja, solo te estaba defendiendo… Y, oye, vosotros dos, ¿por qué estáis tan rojos?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

-P-por nada…- empezó Remus.

-Es que una planta soltó una especie de gas y éste es el efecto.- concluyó Hermione.

"Buena respuesta"- le dijo el licántropo mentalmente.

"Gracias"- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Ah, pues qué raro, nunca escuché de ninguna planta que hiciera eso… Bueno, ¿vamos a comer? Tengo hipogrifos en el estómago.- dijo Sirius mientras le sonaban las tripas.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Canuto.- le dijo Remus mientras todos se encaminaban riendo hacia el gran comedor.

Ya por la noche, Hermione y Ginny charlaban animadamente en su habitación, ya que tenían una para ellas solas.

-Bueno y…¿qué pasó en el invernadero?- preguntó Ginny. Hermione ya había olvidado lo observadora y suspicaz que era su amiga y el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar la pregunta.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Sabes que puedes contármelo amiga. A mí no me engañas.

-Bueno… es que… Verás, cuando la planta me golpeó, él impidió que me cayera y luego me curó, y después… bueno, nos fuimos acercando y al final…nos…besamos…

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó una eufórica Ginny.

-¡No, no lo es!- dijo Hermione.

-Pero, a ti te gustó, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Y no me irás a decir que no te atrae…

-…

-Venga, no tiene nada de malo, se le llama amor. ¿Cuánto estuvisteis besándoos?

-Un…rato…

-¿Qué hizo él?- y así estuvieron una hora, hablando sobre eso, y Ginny terminó llegando a la conclusión de que ambos se gustaban, mientras que Hermione no paraba de repetir que eso no estaba bien.

Mientras, en otra habitación, dos merodeadores estaban tirados en sus respectivas camas.

-Deberías invitarla a salir Lunático.- dijo Sirius provocando que Remus se atragantara con el chocolate.

-N-no sé de qué hablas Canuto.- respondió éste tosiendo e intentando no morir ahogado.

-Venga, estoy casi seguro de que la besaste, lo de la planta hubiera colado con cualquier otro, pero no conmigo, y con Ginny por lo visto tampoco.

-Ginny… ¿lo sabe?- preguntó el licántropo mientras Sirius asentía.- y…¿se lo dijo a Mione?- de nuevo otro asentimiento.

-Tío, a ti te gusta Herms, no lo niegues porque yo lo veo.

-Bueno… pero… eso no tiene que ver, lo primero, que es imposible que yo le guste a ella, la doblo en edad, soy un licántropo… y lo segundo, que eso no está bien, ella fue mi alumna…

-Exacto, ella FUE tu alumna. Aparte estoy seguro de que a ella tú también le gustas, por lo que no le importa que seas medio lobo, y ahora mismo tienes en la misma edad que ella.

-Pero tarde o temprano volveremos a la normalidad y…- Remus se había quedado exclusivamente con lo de "estoy seguro de que tú también le gustas", por lo que no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

-Razón de más para aprovechar el tiempo. Lunático, va siendo hora de que disfrutes un poco de la vida, ¿no crees? Deja ya de mortificarte y vive un poco.

Así, los Gryffindor poco a poco se fueron durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Remus estaba en pie el primero, y como media hora después, bajo Hermione cargada de libros. Cuando lo vio ella se sonrojó un poco, pero terminó sentándose en el sillón que estaba a su lado.

-Esto…- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Disculpa, habla tú primero…- dijo Remus.

-Ah… bueno…- Hermione trataba de recordar unas palabras que Ginny le había dicho la noche anterior…"Vamos Hermione, tienes que hablar con él y decirle lo que sientes, ten un poco de valor, que eres una Gryffindor".- Bueno, yo quería hablar… de lo de ayer…

Remus simplemente asintió.

"Esto es muy difícil…" -pensó Hermione para sí misma, pero no se dio cuenta de que Remus lo había oído.

"Si te es más fácil, podrías pensarlo…"- le dijo, haciendo sorprenderse a Hermione.

"Sí, es más fácil. Yo… quería decirte que… tú…me…tú me…"

"Mione, ¿te importa si hablo yo primero?"- preguntó Remus. Hermione solo asintió confundida mientras Remus inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire y lo soltaba de golpe.

"Mione, yo… creo que… bueno, tú… tú me gustas… y no quiero decir…solo como amiga…"- dijo el hombre-lobo mientras a Hermione el corazón se le aceleraba hasta límites insospechados.- "Ya se… que… bueno, yo fui tu profesor y mi edad y eso… pero yo…"

Remus no pudo continuar por que Hermione lo estaba besando con tanta dulzura que el cerebro le dejó de funcionar durante un rato. Cuando escucharon pasos en las escaleras se separaron por un momento y el licántropo le dio otro corto beso en los labios justo antes de que apareciera Sirius junto con Ginny, que, al verlos tan juntos en el sillón, sonrieron ampliamente. Mientras esperaban a que se levantaran Harry y Ron, Remus y Hermione hablaban mentalmente.

"Entonces debo tomar eso como un…"

"Como un tú también me gustas"- pensó Hermione de lo más sonriente.

Y Ginny, que no se le escapa ni una, preguntó:

-¿Entonces por fin están juntos?

Remus quedó medio atontado, Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, Sirius se estaba muriendo de risa mientras decía 'adoro a ésta pelirroja', y se escucharon dos fuertes "¡¿QUÉ?" en la escalera. Harry y Ron se acababan de levantar, justo a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta estrella del día. La risa de Sirius aumentó con la llegada de los dos muchachos.

**_Perdonen lo corto de los capítulos~ es que ocupaba mucho más en el word ._. Aun así, los subiré rápido, así que no se preocupen~_**

**_Espero que les esté gustando!_**

**_Besos~_**


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca te alejes

**_Holaa~ Aquí traigo por fin el capítulo 5! Espero que les esté gustando! y muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios, me ha animado mucho a seguir subiendo los capis! ^^ Bueno, sin más preámbulos... el capi!_**

**_PD: Todos sabemos que Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lo cual es probablemente bueno! xD), yo sólo juego con ellos por puro entretenimiento~_**

**_..._**

_**Capítulo 5**_

-¿Qué significa esa pregunta Ginny?- decía Harry mirándola atentamente mientras Ron tenía los ojos como platos dirigidos al licántropo y a Hermione.

-Fácil, es que se gustan, estoy completamente segura.

-Yo doy fe de que es verdad.- decía Sirius aun intentando respirar y a punto de llorar de la risa.

A Ron se le descolgó la mandíbula, y, para sorpresa de todos, Harry sonrió dijo:

-Me alegro un montón. Entonces, ¿cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta de Ginny?

-P-pues…- Hermione también se lo preguntaba. Vale que se habían declarado, pero Remus no se lo había preguntado, asique no era oficial ni nada… pero se vio interrumpida por el licántropo, que simulaba estar en shock.

"Mione, siento preguntártelo así, pero…¿te…te gustaría ser mi…novia?"

"¡Claro que sí!"- y Hermione sonrió, incapaz de acabar la respuesta que había empezado, mientras los cuatro Gryffindors los miraban atentamente.

-Pues, la respuesta es… que… sí…- de nuevo Remus al rescate.

Sirius y Ginny saltaron gritando "¡Aleluya!" y despertando a un par de personas que empezaron a gritar y maldecir, Harry se acercó y abrazó a Hermione sonriente, y Ron, aun saliendo del shock, murmuro un leve "Enhorabuena".

De camino al Gran Comedor, como siempre, la nueva pareja iba hablando silenciosamente.

"Mione, tú… a ti… ¿a ti no te importa que yo sea… un licántropo?¿o que te doble en edad?¿o que haya sido tu profesor?"

"Para nada, al principio me importaba que hubieras sido mi profesor, pero gracias a Ginny ya no"

"Me alegro Mione"- dijo Lunático mientras sonreía tontamente.

"¿Y a ti?¿Te importa?"

"Al principio, me importaba, pero gracias a Sirius ya no. Lo que me importaba era… lo que tu pensabas de ello…"

Entonces Hermione le cogió de la mano en señal de que todo estaba bien, y entraron al Gran Comedor aun agarrados y mirándose, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni ante los alumnos, ni ante los profesores.

-Al final ayer no le preguntamos a Dumbledore lo de la comunicación.

-Es verdad… Bueno, aún es temprano, ¿qué les parece si vamos al terminar de desayunar?- dijo Hermione.

Remus y Ginny asintieron mientras Sirius devoraba comida.

-Dice que sí, es que está muy ocupado comiendo.- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

El desayuno pasó entretenido, hasta que cierto rubio decidió pasar a molestar…

-Vaya vaya… asique los dos sabelotodo de turno están juntos… Buena pareja supongo, un par de listillos…

-Piérdete Malfoy.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y si no quiero?- contestó Malfoy mientras cogía a Ginny de la barbilla y la obligaba a levantarse. Todos los ojos del grupo estaban puestos en él y Ron echaba chispas. Malfoy empezó a acercarse a la cara de Ginny mientras ella trataba inútilmente de soltarse.

-Si se te ocurre hacerlo, Malfoy, puedes darte por muerto.- dijo de pronto Sirius con un tono muy, pero que muy amenazador.

-Ja.- fue todo cuanto dijo Malfoy antes de besar a Ginny violentamente cuando ella intentaba apartarle.

En ese momento Sirius se levantó echando fuego, separo a Malfoy de Ginny en un brusco movimiento, y en el siguiente, le soltó un puñetazo en medio de la cara que lo mando un metro más atrás. Todo el comedor calló ante esto.

-Te lo advertí Malfoy.- dijo Sirius mientras sacaba su varita, dispuesto incluso a matarlo. Pero Ginny le agarró cuando iba a lanzarle un hechizo y él le rodeó la cintura con su brazo libre mirando asesinamente al rubio y sintiendo a Mcgonagal llegar.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí señor Collin?

-Pues que esa sabandija besó a la fuerza a Ginny a pesar de que le advertí que le mataría si lo hacía.- contestó con calma, aun con la varita apuntando a su objetivo, y no la guardó hasta que Ginny se lo pidió en un susurro.

-¿Es eso cierto señor Malfoy?- dijo la profesora mirando a Draco con odio, sorpresa e indignación.

-Para nada profesora, yo solo vine a saludar y ése bestia se tiró a pegarme.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritaban los Gryffindor de la zona, hasta que la profesora pidió silencio.

-Señorita Weasley, ¿es cierto lo que dice Malfoy?

-No profesora, Malfoy vino, me cogió por la barbilla y me obligó a levantarme. Después se fue acercando a mí mientras yo intentaba que me soltara. Sirius lo amenazó y él se rió y me besó violentamente… a la fuerza…- Ginny empezó a llorar cuando terminó y Sirius la estrechó muy fuerte contra él.

-Señor Malfoy, esto le costará cincuenta puntos a su casa, y usted se viene ahora mismo al despacho del director conmigo.

Malfoy intentó rechistar pero con una mirada asesina de la profesora se calló y la siguió. Al rato todo se había calmado y Harry, Ron, los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, Sirius, Remus y Hermione salían del Gran Comedor y se dirigían a clase.

-Después de ese incidente se nos ha hecho tarde, será mejor dejar a Dumbledore para después.- todos asintieron.

Por primera vez, las clases acabaron sin castigos para ellos y sin muchos puntos perdidos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al entrenamiento de quidditch.- dijeron los gemelos señalando también a Ron y Harry.

-Suerte.

-Gracias.- respondieron antes de irse.

-¿Vamos a ver a Dumbledore?

-Claro, hoy me he portado bien para que no nos castiguen y podamos ir.- dijo Sirius indignado, haciendo que todos rieran.

Entraron al despacho del director y ahí estaba el anciano, sentado en su escritorio como siempre.

-Profesor.- saludaron todos.

-Hola niños, que alegría verlos, ¿cómo van las cosas?- lo último lo dijo mirando a Remus y Hermione.

-Bien, muy bien.- dijo Lunático, como siempre el primero en reaccionar.

-Me alegro. Señorita Weasley, me he enterado del incidente de esta mañana y quisiera que supiera que el señor Malfoy no volverá a hacer nada parecido y ha recibido su castigo. Además claro, del golpe que se llevó, por lo que he oído.- dijo mirando a Sirius, que se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada.

-Me alegra saberlo profesor…- dijo Ginny tan roja como su cabello.

-Bueno, ¿y venían para…?

-Oh, sí. Queremos preguntarle algo. Remus y yo podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, al igual que Ginny y Sirius, pero, ¿podemos, por ejemplo, comunicarnos Ginny y yo?

-Bueno, en teoría deberían poder si su amistad es fuerte, pero creo que lleva tiempo lograrlo.

Los chicos asintieron, charlaron un poco con el profesor y se despidieron, cuando solo quedaba Remus a punto de salir Dumbledore lo llamó.

-¿Si, director?

-Quiero pedirte que cuides de Hermione.- dijo sonriente el anciano, y Remus estuvo seguro de que lo sabía.

-Lo haré Albus, daría mi vida por ella.- se reprochó lo cursi que sonó, pero era la verdad.

-No lo dudo, y, mañana, dile a Sirius que cuide de la señorita Weasley. Tú sabrás el momento de decírselo.

-Ah… claro, Albus. Por cierto, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?¿Cómo supo…?

-Remus, amigo mío, no hace falta ser afectado por ese hechizo para poder leer las mentes de los demás.

-Legeremancia.-murmuró el hombrelobo comprendiendo.

-Así es. Aunque no suelo usarla.

-Bueno, adiós, director.

-Adiós.

Remus se reunió con los demás poco después.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Dumbledore me entretuvo un momento.- respondió mientras besaba a Hermione a modo de saludo y ésta se sonrojaba respondiendo al beso.

Remus le mostró a Hermione todo lo que había dicho Dumbledore mediante el pensamiento y ésta se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que lo sabía.

"Que sepas que estás muy linda cuando te sonrojas"- pensó él.

"Genial, porque desde ayer no paro de hacerlo"- respondió Hermione, y ambos rieron disimuladamente.

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con lo de que le dijeras a Sirius que cuidara a Ginny?"

"Si es lo que yo creo… bueno, habrá que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo."-Hermione asintió.

-Oigan, ¡Tierra llamando al planeta del amor!- exclamó Ginnny. Por lo visto ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que los estaba llamando y Sirius estaba riendo por lo bajo.

-Perdona Ginny- se disculpó Remus- ¿qué ocurre?

-Decíamos que podríamos ir a ver a los chicos terminar su entrenamiento de quidditch.

-Claro, sería genial ver a Harry jugar. Vamos.

Al rato todos se encontraban en las gradas del estadio de quidditch observando los entrenamientos de Gryffindor.

"Harry vuela igual que James"- pensó Remus sin darse cuenta de que se lo dijo a Hermione.

"¿De veras?"

"Claro, mira"- y le mostró a Hermione recuerdos de partidos en los que había participado James.

"Vaya, es cierto, vuelan casi igual…"

"Oye Mione, ¿a ti te gusta volar?"

"Pues, la verdad es que no. No he vuelto a montar en una escoba desde primer curso…"

"¿De verdad? Escucha, Canuto y yo vamos a ir mañana a montar un rato en escoba para intentar recordarlo, ¿te apetece venir?"

"Mmm…"- Hermione se lo pensó mucho, odiaba volar en escoba, pero por otro lado estaba Remus…- "Vale, pero te advierto que soy un peligro montada en una, al menos que yo recuerde."

"No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré"- y ambos sonrieron

...

_**Y fin del capi D: Ya sé que siempre los hago cortitos, pero procuraré actualizar cada poco! :D Espero que os esté gustando~ **_

_**Oh, por cierto, dentro de unos cuantos capítulos probablemente haya una escena no apta para menores (se entiende, no? xD) pero no sé si eliminarla o no. Originalmente, la escena forma parte de la historia, es entre Remus y Hermione, (aunque después hay otras muy poco detalladas entre Ginny y Sirius, es que la verdad es que esa pareja no se me da muy bien), pero no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué dicen?¿La dejo o la elimino del fic? Bueno, aun faltan unos cuantos capis, así que ya veremos~**_

_**En fin, besos! ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Nunca te alejes

**_Holaaa~ Por fin por fin por fin traigo el Capi número 6! *-* Quiero dar 10000000 gracias a los reviews, porque me han animado muchisimo en un momento que lo necesitaba! Gracias gracias gracias gracias! No voy a entretener más~ Al final del capi pondré lo que he decidido sobre las escenas esas... (Soy mala e_ê xD) Ahí vamos~_**

**_-...-_**

_**Capítulo 6**_

A la mañana siguiente cuando Remus se levantó se sorprendió de encontrar a Sirius ya en la sala común, puesto que solía dormir hasta el último minuto.

-¿Qué pasa Canuto?

-Es que… bueno, nada.

-No, ¿qué te pasa? Oye yo te conté lo de Mione así que tienes que contarme lo que te pasa.

-Vale… Lunático, lo que pasa es que creo que… bueno… que me estoy… encariñando de más con Ginny.

-En otras palabras, Ginny te gusta.

-No no…

-Canuto.- dijo Remus mirándolo y haciéndole entender que ya se había dado cuenta.

-Bueno vale, sí. Pero no sé cómo decírselo…

-Oye, que no se diga de un Gryffindor, se valiente.

-Lo haces parecer muy fácil Lunático. ¿Cómo hiciste con Herms?- y Remus le contó con todo detalle lo que sucedió con Hermione aquella mañana. Al terminar, Sirius parecía algo más decidido.

Cuando el hombre-lobo sintió que Hermione empezaba a despertar, le dijo suavemente:

"Mione, cielo, ¿podrías hacer que Ginny baje a la sala común ahora? Tú quédate arriba, yo subiré en cuanto ella baje."

"Claro…¿para qué por cierto? Es que no quiero enfrentar la ira de Ginny de buena mañana para algo que no sea importante…"- le dijo Hermione aun medio dormida. Entonces Remus comenzó a mostrarle lo que había ocurrido con Sirius.

"Oh, ya veo, ahora la mando para abajo."

Diez minutos después se oyeron pasos en la escalera y Remus se levantó susurrando un simple 'suerte Canuto' y se marchó cruzándose con cierta pelirroja adormilada.

-Hola Ginny.- sonrió Sirius.

-Hola.- dijo Ginny repentinamente alegre.- ¿Qué tal?

-Bastante bien, emm… Ginny, tengo algo que decirte…

-Oh, claro, te escucho.- respondió la chica mientras su mente empezaba a fantasear.

-Pues bueno, es que… a ver… maldición, esto es jodidamente difícil…-murmuró- Bueno, pues es que… yo… tú…-'¿Pero qué leches te pasa Canuto? Tú nunca tartamudeas idiota' se reprochó a sí mismo.- El caso es que… tú… Ginny, tú me gustas… mucho…y… bueno, yo quería saber… que soy para…

No pudo acabar la frase porque una pelirroja emocionada se le tiraba encima y lo llenaba de besos. Sonrió satisfecho con el resultado.

-Entonces… ¿quieres… ser… mi… novia?- dijo entre beso y beso.

-¡Ni lo dudes!- gritó la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de dos chicas…

-Hola Mione, gracias por hacerme el favor.- dijo un Remus muy contento mientras besaba a su novia.- Y buenos días.

-De nada, y buenos días a ti también.- y esta vez ella lo besó a él.

Entonces el licántropo se fijó en que Hermione solo llevaba puesto un camisón ligero, y notó como le subía la temperatura. Por un momento se sintió un cambió en el ambiente, que paso de cariñoso, a…¿lujurioso?... sí, a lujurioso. Remus no se pudo contener y empezó a besar a Hermione apasionadamente, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, el cual le fue concedido de inmediato. Exploraron cada rincón de la boca del otro, mientras la habitación subía unos grados la temperatura, o al menos sus ocupantes. Sin darse cuenta Hermione empezó a tumbarse para atrás y Remus se colocó inconscientemente encima de ella, sin despegar los labios de los suyos. Luego, empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando estremecimientos y suspiros de placer en la chica. Comenzó a bajar y besarle el cuello, la clavícula, el hombro… Ella solo suspiraba y decía su nombre de vez en cuando. Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar y Hermione fue la primera en lanzarse. Se deshizo de la túnica del chico con un grácil movimiento y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa mientras él le acariciaba las piernas…

Entonces se escuchó un grito desde la sala común que decía claramente "Ni lo dudes" y volvieron a la realidad. Ambos se sonrojaron al máximo dándose cuenta de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, y Remus se incorporó cogiendo su túnica y abrochando su camisa, mientras Hermione cogía algo de ropa, le daba un leve beso y se iba al baño a cambiarse. Al poco, ambos estaban abajo cogidos de la mano y observando felizmente a Ginny y Sirius.

Esta vez, cuando los demás bajaron, los gemelos se rieron un buen rato, Harry quedó en shock y a Ron casi le da un ataque al corazón. Luego las cosas se calmaron y todos felicitaron a la nueva pareja. De camino al Gran Comedor, todos hablaban animadamente.

-¿Sabes, Canuto? Creo que Dumbledore no nos eligió para esta misión por nuestra habilidad, al menos no solo por eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo Lunático.- dijo sonriendo y estrechando la mano de Ginny.

-Además, ayer Dumbledore me dijo que te pidiera hoy que cuidaras de Ginny…

-Definitivamente ese hombre lo sabe todo.- dijo Ginny.

-Estoy contigo amiga.- respondió Hermione.

La mañana transcurrió normal hasta la hora de pociones, donde 'no se sabe cómo' el caldero más cercano al profesor Snape explotó, la capa del docente acabó en llamas y su cara se puso morada nada más salir de la clase. Remus y Sirius sonreían inocentemente.

-¿Habéis sido vosotros?- preguntó Ron, que aun reía.

-Con un poco de ayuda de tus hermanos.- dijo Sirius.

-Ellos nos prestaron el caldero explosivo.- completó Remus.

El resto del día todos estuvieron comentan el accidente del profesor y riendo. Incluso la señora Sprout se rió un poco en la clase de herbología, cuando daba las notas de los trabajos. Remus y Hermione, tenían las notas más altas, un diez, seguidos de Ginny, con un nueve, y Sirius, con un ocho y medio. Ni Ginny ni Hermione sabían que Sirius, a pesar de sus bromas, era un estudiante bastante brillante, y se quedaron heladas al oír su nota mientras Remus reía por lo bajo ante su reacción.

Por la tarde todos fueron a la zona del campo de quidditch. Hermione había cambiado de idea radicalmente y Remus tuvo que suplicarle para que subiera a la escoba con él. Ya en el aire, Hermione tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el palo de la escoba, y Lunático puso sus manos sobre las de ellas y comenzó a darle una especie de cursillo. Al acabar, Hermione había logrado perderle un poco el miedo a las escobas, pero seguía sin fiarse.

Al final de la tarde, Hermione estuvo algo deprimida. Pero solo Remus y Sirius se dieron cuenta de la razón.

**_-...-_**

**_Y~ Obviamente he decidido que voy a dejar las escenas ^^ Aunque advierto que falta un poquito para ellas! Espero que les esté gustando!_**

**_Besotes~_**


	7. Chapter 7

Nunca te alejes

**_Hola de nuevo... Aquí estoy por fin con el capi 7. Esta vez tardé bastante en subirlo, así que lo siento, pero he tenido mis problemas... También quiero pedir disculpas por lo cortos que son los capítulos (ocupan mucho más en Word, y las divisiones de los capis ya están hechas, así que no creo que vaya a cambiarlas). Procuraré actualizar más rápido. Bueno, sin más... el capi!_**

_**Capítulo 7**_

Al final de la tarde, Hermione estuvo algo deprimida. Pero solo Remus y Sirius se dieron cuenta de la razón.

-Hermione, no pasa nada…- intentó consolarla Remus.

-Claro que pasa, pasa que mañana es luna llena y tú lo vas a pasar mal, y yo no voy a estar ahí…- dijo ella comenzando a llorar.

-Vamos Mione, cielo, no estaré solo, y no lo voy a pasar mal, bastará con que piense en ti.

-Es cierto Herms, yo estaré con él, y seguro que su amor eclipsa cualquier malestar.- dijo Sirius en plan poético, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione.

-Tengo una idea. Lunático, márchate ahora mismo.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de complicidad que hizo entender a Remus que planeaba algo, pero no comprendió el qué. Cuando el licántropo se fue, Hermione aun sollozaba.

-Escucha Mione, mi idea es que tú lo acompañes junto conmigo en las próximas lunas, no en está, pero sí en las demás.- a Hermione se le iluminó la cara.- Como ya sabes un licántropo solo ataca a los humanos, y James y yo, junto con la maldita rata, nos convertimos en animagos ilegales para estar con él y ayudarlo. Nosotros solo teníamos amistad con él, y se calmaba mucho, así que no me imagino cuánto lo calmaría que estuvieras cerca tú..

-¿Estás diciendo… que me haga animaga?

-Exactamente… Mira, entre James y yo conseguimos que el inútil de Colagusano lo lograra, así que yo creo que tú lo lograrás en muy poco tiempo con la ayuda necesaria. Nosotros gastamos mucho tiempo en encontrar la información que necesitábamos, pero ahora esta guardada en una cueva que nosotros encontramos. Si quieres puedo llevarte allí y ayudarte, así podrías pasar las lunas llenas con él. ¿Qué te parece?¿Aceptas?- preguntó Sirius sonriente.

-¿Estás de broma?¡Claro que sí!

-Vale, pero que Lunático no se entere o me matará.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu sabes porque. Por el peligro que trae intentar convertirse en animago. Pero estoy seguro de que no te pasará nada. Aun así, ¿qué te parece si lo guardamos en secreto, y un día le haces una demostración? Así ya no me gritará tanto.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hermione riendo mucho más animada.

Así pasó la luna llena, entre planes, bromas, amigos, amor, estudios, castigos, y quidditch, ya que Gryffindor había ganado a Ravenclaw y ya solo quedaba Slytherin.

Al día siguiente por la noche comenzaron las clases para que Hermione se convirtiera en animaga. Sirius la llevo hasta una cueva bastante apartada. Allí movió una piedra enorme y saco un montón de pergaminos. Esa noche Hermione se aprendió la mayoría de la teoría sobre convertirse en animaga, y pensaba llevarse el último pergamino para estudiarlo, pero temió que se le descubriera y decidió dejarlo. Le llevo bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a esconderle pensamientos a Remus, pero al final, el licántropo no sabía nada más que lo que ella quería que supiera. La sexta noche, Hermione iba a intentar transformarse.

-Herms, ¿en qué animal te quieres transformar?- preguntó Sirius.

-En gato, en un bonito gato.

-Vaya, entonces será mejor que te mantengas lejos de mí cuando yo también esté transformado.- dijo él, haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Vale Herms, ahora concéntrate. Primero deja que la magia se acumule un poco, hace falta cuando te transformas por primera vez.

Hermione hizo caso, y media hora después ya tenía una buena reserva de magia.

-Vale, ahora concéntrate en imaginarte como gato, imagínate transformándote en gato.

Pasaba otra media hora y Hermione ya sabía exactamente como se vería mientras se transformara, de tanto que lo había imaginado.

-Bien, por último, piensa en las características que te diferenciarán de cuando estés transformada a cuando seas humana. Piensa en la agilidad, el sigilo, los sentidos… Y ahora imagínate de nuevo transformándote.

Hermione obedeció y diez minutos después sintió un extraño escalofrío y abrió los ojos. Todo se veía mejor. Oía mejor, olía mejor, sentía mejor. No entendía del todo que estaba pasando.

-Eres una gata muy bonita Herms.- dijo Sirius. Y Hermione se dio cuenta. Lo había logrado. Era una animaga. Nunca más dejaría solo a Remus…

Hermione se echó en el suelo y Sirius se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarla. Se sentía muy bien.

-Cuando yo sea un perro, me deberás esto.- decía él rascándole detrás de las orejas mientras la gata asentía perezosamente.

A la tarde siguiente, Hermione secuestró a Remus y lo llevo muy lejos del castillo.

-¿Para qué me traes hasta aquí Mione?¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre, que nunca más te dejaré solo.

Remus no entendía aquello, pero de pronto, antes sus ojos, Hermione se transformó en una hermosa gata plateada de ojos amarillos.

-Mione…-murmuró mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.- Mione… es increíble… yo… yo… no sé qué decir…

La gata maulló y se acercó a él, quien no pudo más que extender la mano y acariciar el suave pelaje de su novia-gata. Él se sentó mientras se calmaba y ella se echó en su regazo mientras la acariciaba. Así pasaron media hora, hasta que Hermione decidió volver a la normalidad. Se transformó, aun entre los brazos de Remus, y lo miró.

-Mione… no sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir… haces tanto por mí… yo no merezco- pero ella lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, porque tú mereces esto y más. Eres un hombre maravilloso y te lo mereces todo. Tu condición de licántropo no quita para nada que seas la mejor persona que he conocido.

-Mione…- dijo antes de besarla.- Te amo.

**_Y... fin. Bueno, quiero hacer una advertencia. Los próximos capítulos se centran bastante en la pareja Hermione x Remus, que es más o menos la que controlo, porque lo cierto es que no se me da muy bien el Ginny x Sirius, pero en cambio era una pareja necesaria para la historia y que además me gusta mucho. Sí alguien tiene sugerencias sobre escenas de GxS, por favor, que me lo diga, que toda ayuda es bienvenida! xD A lo que iba, en el próximo capítulo hay una escena NO APTA PARA MENORES (xD). La he resumido tanto como he podido, así que no es nada detallada. Es lemon, pero malísimo por lo que he dicho. Al final, tras unos cambios de última hora, la escena resulta que no es estrictamente necesaria para la historia. Por eso, avisaré en la parte del lemon, para aquellos que quieran saltársela, ya que pueden hacerlo perfectamente (además, con tanto resumir ha quedado chapucera total, es muy mala, pero bueno, ahí la dejo y los detalles para la imaginación de cada lector que la lea xD)._**

**_Bueno, nos leemos~..._**

**_Besos y mil gracias por los reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Nunca te alejes

**_Aquí estoy de nuevo... En fin, aun falta un poco para las partes interesantes. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo._**

_**Capítulo 8**_

Hermione no pudo evitar el impulso de besarlo con todas sus ganas al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aquellas dos palabras que revolucionaron su interior e hicieron aparecer en su estómago la mayor cantidad de mariposas jamás habida.

-Remus… Yo también te amo.- dijo a pocos milímetros de sus labios.

[Bueno, por aquí empieza más o menos la parte con el fatídico intento de lemon, si quieren saltársela, adelante]

Se besaron apasionadamente, y la temperatura comenzó a subir. Cambiaron las posiciones y él quedó encima de ella. Besó todo su rostro y ella lo imitó, y, de nuevo, sintieron que la ropa sobraba. Esta vez él fue quien se lanzó, quitándole a la chica la túnica, besando su cuello y desabrochando su blusa, sacando al principio suspiros, y luego pequeños gemidos. Ella no se quedó atrás. Desabotonó toda la camisa del hombre-lobo y la mandó a perderse entre los árboles mientras besaba su pecho. Él no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido.

-Te metiste demasiado en la boca del lobo Mione… Ya no voy a poder parar…- dijo él excitado.

-Sí, bueno, soy una caperucita muy atrevida y algo masoquista, y, sinceramente, tampoco es que quiera que el lobo pare…- dijo mientras se reía y comenzaba de nuevo a besarlo.

Remus se deshizo por fin de la blusa y en un movimiento más la falda de la chica salió volando, junto con su calzado. Mientras el acariciaba las piernas de Hermione y besaba su cuello, ella se deshizo del pantalón y se acercó demasiado a una zona prohibida, provocando un gemido. Remus la apretó más contra el y desabrochó el sujetador de la chica. Se sumergió en su pecho, besando, acariciando, mordiendo, y provocando gemidos bastante buenos. Entonces él se deshizo de la última prenda de Hermione y ella lo imitó. Siguieron jugando unos minutos hasta que ella, que ya estaba muy caliente, al igual que el chico, susurró simplemente:

-Remus…

Y él comprendió. Acompasó sus respiraciones y ahogó el gemido de la chica entre sus labios cuando se unieron. Él clímax llegó, y con él, la calma después de la tormenta. Al final, quedaron dormidos apaciblemente, y una hora después, ambos se vestían y volvían al castillo.

[Fin del lemon]

Entre tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor una pelirroja y un merodeador charlaban animadamente.

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que estuviste haciendo con Herms estos días? Siempre llegaba tarde, y tú igual.

-Bueno, es que ella se deprimió mucho por tener que dejar a Lunático solo en la pasada luna llena, asique a escondidas le enseñé a ser animaga.

-¿Animaga? Es genial. Jo, ahora todos salen en luna llena menos yo, que me quedo en tierra…

-Cielo, en luna llena solo puedes salir si eres animago o saldrás herido, y tiene su riesgo intentar convertirse en uno…

-Pero yo quiero ir con vosotros…A Herms le enseñaste, ¿no? Pues enséñame a mí…

-No, no, no pienso dejar que te arriesgues por nada del mundo.

-Pero no es justo, ¿qué dijo Remus cuando lo intentó Herms?

-Emm… bueno… es que… no lo supo… Herms dijo que se lo iba a decir hoy…

-Bueno, da igual, si tú no me enseñas se lo pediré a ella…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… te ayudaré…

Y así quedaron charlando durante toda la tarde.

Pasaban los días y aún no había indicios de que Voldemort fuera a atacar, hasta que un día por la noche…

Ginny y Hermione estaban hablando tranquilamente, cuando Ginny vio fuera de la ventana una especie de sombra extraña, y ahí la ventana se abrió tan fuertemente que se rompió. Ambas gritaron y cuando la sombra entro lanzándole un _desmaius_ a Ginny, y Hermione se puso en contacto con Remus.

"¡Remus, Remus! Nos están atacando, necesito ayuda, han dejado a Ginny inconsciente."

"No te muevas, ahora vamos"

La sombra la acorraló contra la pared y gritó _Cruccio_. Hermione sintió como si la atravesaran con miles de cuchillos y empezó a chillar, cada fibra de su cuerpo le dolía. _Sectumsempra, _gritó la sombra, y un montón de cortes empezaron a aparecer en la piel de Hermione mientras ella gritaba más aún. Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Remus furioso y a un Sirius más enfadado aun. Ambos lanzaron un aturdidor a la vez y ninguno falló, pero la sombra, en lugar de caer inconsciente, se desvaneció. Sirius se tiró a ver a Ginny mientras Remus corría a abrazar a Hermione, que lloraba a ríos.

-Mione, cielo, lo siento, lo siento, tenía que haber llegado antes y…

Hermione solo le puso un dedo en la boca y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de mediar palabra.

-Mione…¿puedes levantarte? Tenemos que ir a la enfermería…

La chica lo intentó, pero sin resultado.

-Vale, entonces…Canuto, yo la voy a llevar por la vía rápida, nos vemos en la enfermería- dijo mientras Sirius asentía aun mirando a Ginny y él cogía en brazos a Hermione, que se agarró como pudo a su cuello. Murmuró un leve _aparecium _y al segundo siguiente estaban en la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey dio un pequeño grito al ver a Hermione, y le dijo al chico que la dejara en la camilla, lo cual obedeció instantáneamente. Después le pidió que esperara fuera, y él salió, aunque a regañadientes. Sirius llego con Ginny en cuello e inconsciente, y acompañado de los gemelos, Harry y Ron mientras el licántropo daba vueltas por el pasillo muy nervioso. Al rato, Sirius se unió a las vueltas con el mismo nerviosismo, y en cuanto Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta y dijo que podían pasar y que estaban conscientes, ambos se lanzaron hacia dentro como si les fuera la vida en ello. Corrieron a ver a sus respectivas novias y poco después entraron los demás.

-¡Ginny! Menos mal que estás bien…

-No te preocupes,- dijo la pelirroja sonriente.- casi no he recibido daño, pero creo que Herms si…

-No pasa nada,- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo su conversación con Harry- solo recibí un _cruccio _y un _sectumsempra._ Estoy bien.

-Ron, Fred, George, vamos a avisar a Dumbledore y a la Orden, ¿vale?- dijo Harry intentando dejar solas a las parejas. Los aludidos asintieron y salieron rápidamente.

"Mione, cielo, ¿seguro que estás bien?"- preguntó mentalmente Remus, que se había dado cuenta de que Hermione solo había dicho que estaba bien para no alarmar a nadie.

"Sí, solo me duelen un poco los cortes, pero no es nada."

"Merlín, soy el peor guardaespaldas del mundo, lo siento mucho Mione, si hubiera sido un poco más rápido esto no hubiera pasado…"

"No empieces otra vez. Mira, estoy viva gracias a ti, eres un guardaespaldas de primera, asique nada de mortificarse."

"Pero…"

"Pero nada."

Remus suspiró y abrazó a Hermione. Los dos merodeadores pasaron la noche en la enfermería y explicándole a Dumbledore lo ocurrido. El director dijo que coincidía con la opinión de las chicas y que no se reprocharan nada porque lo habían hecho muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny y los chicos tuvieron que ir a clase sin Hermione, ya que Madame Pomfrey dijo que tendría que pasar allí la mañana. Remus estuvo bastante decaído, y en un intento de animarlo, Sirius hizo a Snape levitar, lo tiró al lago y luego lo dejó colgando de un árbol. No pudieron castigarle porque ya había limpiado todo lo que se podía limpiar en el castillo de tantos castigos que había tenido, asique eso le costó cincuenta puntos a la casa. A pesar de eso, todo el mundo le sonreía y decía que cincuenta puntos es un buen precio por ver a Snape en semejante situación. Por la tarde fueron a buscar a Hermione, que aseguraba estar mucho mejor, y después fueron a Hogsmeade con Ron, Harry y los gemelos, que al llegar se dirigieron directamente a Zonko.

**_..._**

**_Y con esto termina el capítulo... Ya saben, los reviews son bien recibidos y alientan mucho a continuar..._**

**_Espero que les esté gustando..._**

**_Saludos y nos leemos._**

**_Bye._**


	9. Chapter 9

Nunca te alejes

**_Buenas... bueno, ando un poco bastante de bajón, así que quizá tarde un poco en actualizar el siguiente capítulo... De todas formas, espero que les guste. Como siempre, reviews son bienvenidos si deciden bendecirme con ellos... Sin más, a leer._**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Los siguientes días, en el tiempo libre, Sirius y Ginny desaparecían en dirección a la cueva que tenía los apuntes para ser animago. Tres semanas después, no se había vuelto a saber nada de la sombra ni de Voldemort, y Ginny los arrastró a todos al patio de atrás del castillo, y allí se transformó en una pequeña leona, del tamaño de Sirius cuando era perro. Remus estaba cada vez más feliz y ya casi se le había olvidado su idea sobre ser un mal guardaespaldas.

La mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Dumbledore pidió silencio.

-Este año, los profesores y yo, hemos pensado en hacer un baile de halloween. Será necesario, para todo el que quiera asistir, llevar un disfraz. El baile comenzará unas horas antes de la cena. Esperamos que os divirtáis.

En cuanto Dumbledore se sentó todo el Comedor se alzó en gritos de alegría. Sirius no perdió el tiempo, y en un momento ya le había pedido a Ginny que fuera con él, lo cual la pelirroja aceptó sonriente.

-Mione, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?- dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Hermione justo antes de besarlo.

A la hora de la comida, mucha gente ya tenía pareja para el baile. Y casi todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver llegar a Ron de la mano de Luna, y darle un beso antes de ir cada uno a su mesa.

-Así que… ¿estás con Luna, hermanito?

-Sí, es genial.

-¡Enhorabuena!- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Jeje… Gracias…

Al día siguiente, como era luna llena, Remus no fue a clase, y por la noche Ginny, Sirius y Hermione se sentaron en un árbol a esperar la transformación. Hermione se preocupó algo cuando el hombre-lobo comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero Sirius le dijo que era el proceso de transformación. Media hora después, un perro negro, una pequeña leona, una gata plateada y un licántropo, corrían por él bosque espantando pájaros. A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó en forma de gata, acurrucada en el regazo de un Remus desaliñado. Sin querer pasó la cola por la cara del licántropo, despertándolo. Lo primero que éste hizo fue acariciar y abrazar a la gata, y después empezó a observarse en busca de heridas mientras los otros dos animagos despertaban. Resultó que Remus no había sufrido prácticamente ningún arañazo ni nada parecido, y media hora después todos entraban a la sala común para cambiarse.

El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad. Entre todos intentaron que Lunático no fuera a clase ese día, pero él alegaba que se encontraba perfectamente y no pudieron hacerle cambiar de idea.

Pasaron los días, y ya solo faltaba una semana para la siguiente luna llena. Ese día Sirius y Remus se habían puesto de acuerdo con Harry, Ron, y los otros dos Weasly para llevar a las chicas a montar en escoba otra vez.

-¡Esto es una conspiración!¡Tengo muchos deberes! Yo no puedo ir…

-Claro que puedes Mione, todos los deberes los terminaste en clase.

-Pero… ¡también tengo que hacer un ensayo para transformaciones!

-Ese ensayo lo acabamos juntos ayer, ¿recuerdas? Vamos Mione, no te pasará nada, te doy mi palabra.- decía Remus mientras arrastraba a Hermione cerca del estadio de quidditch, ayudado por los gemelos Weasley.

-Pero es que les tengo pánico a las escobas. De verdad. La otra vez monté porque no tenía la cabeza en su sitio…- respondía la chica plantándose, y aunque los gemelos tiraban de ella, era realmente difícil de llevar.

-Bueno, pues entonces sacaremos tu cabeza de su sitio de nuevo…- el licántropo se acercó a ella y la besó con tanta dulzura, que Hermione quedó atontada y fue arrastrada sin protestas hacia el campo.

Mientras, a Ginny también la habían llevado en contra de su voluntad, pero fue más fácil ya que ella no tenía tanto pánico a las escobas y se le daba bastante bien volar. Ya en el estadio, los gemelos se divertían lanzándose bludgers el uno al otro y bateándolas con todas sus ganas, Harry hacía piruetas mientras tiraba la quaffle hacía los aros de gol, y Ron intentaba pararla, y Ginny y Sirius volaban bastante cerca del suelo. Cuando Hermione recobró la cordura, ya estaba en el aire, con las manos de Remus encima de las de ella ayudándole a dirigir la escoba.

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron todos volando, y Hermione comenzó a 'cogerle el tranquillo'. Después tuvo que admitir que no estaba tan mal eso de montar en escoba, y ella llevó sola el control de la Estrella Fugaz durante una media hora sin tener ataques de pánico.

Los siguientes dos días, también fueron al campo de quidditch. Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione ya no ponía resistencia, e incluso se alegraba un poco cuando iban.

Esa tarde, Dumbledore mandó llamar a Remus, Sirius, y sus 'protegidas', pero no informó de para qué les quería ver. Cuando estaban ante la puerta, diez minutos antes de la hora a la que se iban a reunir con el director, la curiosidad los ganó y entraron todos juntos.

-Oh, hola chicos.- dijo el anciano.

-Hola director.- contestaron al unísono.

-Bien, veo que las cosas les van muy bien…- comentó el profesor, mirando las manos entrelazadas de Remus y Hermione, así como las de Sirius y Ginny. Los chicos se sonrojaron, y, todos a una, soltaron las manos de sus respectivos acompañantes, provocando una pequeña risa en el director del colegio.

-B-bueno, ¿para qué nos hizo llamar, profesor?- murmuró Hermione, aunque lo bastante alto para que el anciano lo escuchara.

-Pues, deseaba ofrecerles al señor Lupin y al señor Black algo que seguramente les va a gustar.- los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus verdaderos apellidos, pero solo asintieron.

-Quería proponerles, que simplemente se quedaran así.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Pues, quiero decir, que si les gustaría quedarse así, como adolescentes. Obviamente, en caso de que aceptaran, también crecerían. Sería una especie de segunda vida, al lado de sus seres queridos.- concluyó mirando a las chicas.- ¿Qué dicen?¿Aceptan?

Los merodeadores se miraron por un instante y luego, los dos a la vez, gritaron "¡Sí!". Dumbledore empezó a reír por la reacción de los muchachos y las chicas intentaban ahogar la risa.

-Entonces, prescindiremos de administrarles el antídoto a la poción que tomaron para rejuvenecer.

La sonrisa de los chicos era simplemente ENORME.

**_..._**

**_Sí, ya sé, es uno de los capítulos más cortos y para colmo dije que igual tardo en subir el siguiente, pero lo siento mucho... Espero que al menos les guste, sin más, me despido._**

**_Yaiih._**


	10. Chapter 10

Nunca te alejes

**_Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo... Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero sigo de bajón... Pero bueno, aquí está por fin el capi 10. Quiero dar mil gracias por todos los review, que me animan muchísimo, así que de nuevo gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarlos. Sin más, ¡el capi! A leer, espero que lo disfruten._**

_**Capítulo 10**_

Al salir del despacho del director, las chicas ya no encontraron la forma de no reír, ya que sus novios iban dando pequeños saltitos inconscientemente. Al verlos en el Gran Comedor Harry y Ron se atragantaron con la comida, porque ya no daban saltitos, ahora a Sirius le había dado por hacer piruetas mientras caminada y a Remus por ponerse a tararear canciones desconocidas.

-¿Y… a qué… se debe -tos- tanta felicidad, chicos?- preguntó Harry, aun intentando no ahogarse.

-¡Pues a que los merodeadores han vuelto para quedarse!- exclamó Sirius.

-¿Qué?¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó a las chicas, viendo como su padrino desconectaba del mundo real y volvía a sus peligrosas piruetas.

-Es que Dumbledore les ofreció quedarse así, sin más. Dijo que sería una especie de segunda vida. Es decir, que ahora son adolescentes, y ya volverán a llegar a adultos.- dijo Hermione mientras Ginny se partía de risa viendo como el pobre Colin Creevey era espantado por su novio cuando éste caía de hacer el pino.

Durante toda la cena estuvieron hablando al respecto, y los gemelos Weasley se emocionaron cuando Sirius anunció que le gastaría 'la broma maestra a Snape' y que necesitarían su ayuda.

"¿De verdad tú vas a participar en eso?"- preguntó Hermione a un Remus aun sonriente.

"Claro. Antes yo siempre hacía muchas bromas y nunca me pillaban, aunque supongo que los profesores se lo imaginaban… Pero por nada del mundo me perdería ninguna broma hacía Snivellus, y por la cara de Sirius, va a valer la pena verlo."- respondió él riendo.

"Sois unos irresponsables."- dijo la chica suspirando.

"¡Eh!¿A quién llamas tú irresponsable, Herms?"- dijo de pronto la voz de Canuto, haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos como platos y Remus se quedara clavado en el sitio.

"Espera…¿lo he oído?¿En serio? Herms, ¿me oyes?"- la chica asintió.

"Genial. ¿Y tú Lunático?"

"Alto y claro Canuto."

"¡Bien! Es genial, esto ayudará mucho en mis planes…"

"¡Sirius!"

"¿Qué? Ah, ¿dije planes? Emm… quería decir que ayudará mucho a protegeros, sí, eso."

"Ya claro."- esa era la voz de Ginny.

"¡Ginny! Podemos comunicarnos todos."- dijo Hermione.

-¿Hola?¿Me escucha alguien?- dijo Harry pasando la mano por delante de la cara de Ginny.

-¿Qué? Ah perdón, es que hemos hecho un nuevo descubrimiento.

Y les contaron su avance en la comunicación.

-Oye, también podría ayudar mañana. Será más entretenido hablar con todos.

-Cierto.

Así pasó la hora de la cena.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levantó escandalizada y despertó a Hermione y a los chicos a gritos mentales.

-¡Ah! Merlín, Ginny, ¿cómo puedes gritar tanto con el pensamiento?

-¡Eso no importa Hermione!¡Lo que importa es el baile!

-¿Qué?¿De qué hablas? Aún quedan cuatro días, el baile es el lunes.

-¡Pero no hemos ido a comprar disfraces!

-¡Es verdad! Bueno, podemos ir mañana, o al siguiente…

-¡No!¡No podemos! Será fin de semana y las tiendas estarán cerradas.- dijo la pelirroja mientras Hermione palidecía.

-¡Es cierto!¿Y a qué diantres esperamos?¡Hay que vestirse! Hoy es puente y no hay clase.- dijo la castaña mientras cogía un montón de ropa y se la empezaba a poner.

Al rato, dos merodeadores adormilados eran arrastrados hacía la puerta del colegio sin explicación ninguna.

-Pero…¡paren!¿Quieren explicarnos por qué nos sacan del colegio a estas horas?¡Yo necesito descansar!- decía Remus, quien no dormiría en toda la noche.

-Y nosotras comprar disfraces. No llevará mucho, hasta la tarde como máximo.

-¡¿Hasta la tarde? No, no, de verdad que yo necesito dormir. Sabes que hoy no me encuentro bien Ginny. Podemos ir a comprarlos mañana, o pasado…

-¡No!- gritó, o más bien rugió, Ginny, haciendo que los merodeadores despertaran del todo.

Mientras estaban en el tren, Hermione les enseñó mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con su compañera de cuarto, y ambos suspiraron resignados.

Se pasaron toda la mañana en Londres muggle, visitando millones de tiendas y cargando con un montón de bolsas. Al final, Sirius y Ginny consiguieron dos disfraces de vampiros de lo más realistas, y Hermione y Remus decidieron ir de demonios. Cuando volvieron al castillo, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y Remus se fue directo a descansar en cuanto posó las bolsas en la sala común.

-Esto de ir de compras con chicas es un infierno…- dijo Sirius, pero calló cuando recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su novia.

-Oh, vamos, no me mires así pelirroja. Lo siento mucho, ¿vale?- dijo con su mejor cara de cachorrito.- Venga, iremos a comprar todas las veces que quieras.- pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de decir eso cuando una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de Ginny y le causó un escalofrió. En cuanto pudo, Sirius se fue corriendo con Lunático, diciendo que iba a comprobar si se encontraba bien.

Pasó el resto de la tarde, y al caer la noche todos salieron fuera a esperar. Mientras esperaban, Sirius se transformó en perro y se puso al lado de Hermione.

"Creo que me debes unas caricias, Herms"- le dijo haciéndola reír. Estuvieron veinte minutos esperando, y Hermione acariciando a Sirius, claro. Entonces Remus se encogió sobre sí mismo y se empezó a quejar. A los quince segundos, en su lugar había un enorme licántropo que dirigió su mirada a Hermione inmediatamente, ya que ésta había tardado algo en convertirse y aun olía a humano cuando el licántropo se transformó del todo. Por un momento, Sirius y Ginny se interpusieron entre la gata y el hombre-lobo, creyendo que la iba a atacar, pero el animal lo dejó pasar. Esa noche fue algo complicada.

Por alguna razón, terminaron separándose, y Hermione terminó perdida en medio del bosque prohibido. Estaba realmente cansada, ese día había corrido un montón. Sin darse cuenta, se transformó de nuevo en humana y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol, intentando recuperar el aliento. Allí estuvo durante quince minutos, hasta que un movimiento en las sombras la sacó de sus pensamientos, y comprobó con terror que un licántropo se alzaba a unos metros de ella, mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Su mente trabajó a una velocidad increíble. Ya sería inútil transformarse, pues el licántropo ya la estaba mirando y sabía que era humana. Intentó hablar con Sirius o con Ginny y avisarles, pero estaba tan asustada que fue completamente inútil. Vio al lobo acercarse lentamente, pero se extrañó al mirar sus ojos. Había visto al lobo un montón de veces, había visto como brillaban sus ojos cuando estaba ante una presa, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sus ojos no tenían ese brillo asesino, y ella no supo descifrar el sentimiento oculto en esos luceros que normalmente eran dorados, pero ese día eran rojos.

El lobo se acercó más, aun a cuatro patas. Hermione se daba por muerta, pero estaba extrañada de que, aunque solo estaban a un metro de distancia, el licántropo no la había atacado. Y entonces, para rematar la faena, el hombre-lobo se acercó más y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la mano de la chica. Ella estaba paralizada. Sentía el aliento del animal en su pierna, y no sabía por qué seguía viva. El lobo levantó la cabeza, haciendo que la mano de Hermione se posara sobre él, y en un extraño impulso, la animaga movió su mano, pero no para retirarla, sino para acariciarlo.

Entonces el animal se alejó unos metros y se dio la vuelta. Le hizo una señal a la chica con la cabeza y, aun sin saber cómo lo entendió, ella se transformó en gata y volvió a correr con el licántropo, con el corazón aun latiéndole con tanta fuerza que parecía que quería saltar de su pecho.

El resto de la noche pasó sin incidentes, aunque Hermione aun no era capaz de entablar una conversación telepáticamente con ninguno de sus amigos.

_**...**_

_**Ya sé, son muy cortitos, lo siento xD Quería avisar una cosa bastante importante. De la historia, sólo tengo hasta el capítulo 19. Simplemente no se me ocurre como seguir. Sin embargo, otra persona probablemente vaya a continuarla por mí. Asíq eu subiré hasta el capi 19, y después ya veremos... Bueno, pero no hay de qué preocuparse.**_

_**Espero que les esté gustando, besos (=**_

_**Bya, Yaiih~**_


	11. Chapter 11

Nunca te alejes

**_Siguiente capi! Primero, tres millones de gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, porque me animan un montón. Os lo dedico *-* Y sí, ya sé que no me debería dar corte subir el lemon, pero... en fin, mi hermanita y mi madre andan siempre por aquí, como que no me inspiro a escribirlo decentemente con ellas cerca como veréis xDD Bueno, ya me dejo de rollos, a disfrutar del capi :3_**

_**Capítulo 11**_

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius esperaba, junto a una pelirroja y un licántropo ojeroso, a que bajara cierta castaña.

-Hola chicos, que temprano os habéis levantado.

-Hermione, son las dos de la tarde, no es tan temprano.

-Oh, es verdad, me parece que ayer me esforcé en correr bastante…

-Hermione,- dijo Sirius, repentinamente serio- ayer ni Ginny ni yo pudimos hablar contigo, pensamos que te había ocurrido algo… y cuando llegamos te fuiste directamente a la cama y casi ni te vimos, no pudimos hablar contigo… ¿Qué pasó?

Ella no dijo ni una palabra, solo les mostró a todos la escena del bosque y los miró para comprobar sus reacciones. Remus ya no parecía tener sueño ni encontrarse mal, solo tenía los ojos como platos, Ginny se había quedado tiesa, y la mandíbula de Sirius tocaría el suelo en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero qué…?¿Cómo…?¿Qué…?

-Sirius, intenta hacer preguntas completas.

-Muy bien, -dijo cerrando la boca y recuperándose un poco- ¡¿cómo diablos hiciste para que no te…? Bueno… tú sabes…

-Tranquilo Canuto, puedes decirlo, no pasa nada.- dijo Lunático con un deje de tristeza.- Pero en serio Mione, ¿cómo hiciste para que yo no te… matara?- dijo lo último en un susurro, pero todos lo entendieron.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había vuelto a transformar, solo quería recuperar el aliento. Y de golpe llegaste tú, pero con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Intenté hablarles a Sirius o a Ginny pero no pude. Tú te acercaste y, en lugar de atacarme, hiciste que te acariciara. Y luego, sin más, te alejaste y me hiciste una señal para que te siguiera transformada. Yo tampoco entiendo nada.

-Tal vez… bueno, no, es imposible…- dijo Ginny.

-¿En qué piensas Ginny? Dilo, estoy abierta a sugerencias.- la animó Hermione.

-Bueno, yo digo que, ¿y si la parte que controla a Remus cuando es un licántropo también te quiere? Quiero decir, que, puede que esa parte también te quiera y en el bosque se controló porque no quería hacerte daño…

-Pero cuando se transforma no es racional… y tendría que serlo para que eso fuera cierto…- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, no hay muchas razones para que haya pasado algo así.- dijo Hermione.

-De cualquier forma, deberíamos ir a decírselo a Dumbledore. Tal vez él tenga alguna explicación.- todos asintieron, pero decidieron ir por la tarde, ya que el licántropo tenía que descansar, y a pesar de la resistencia que puso terminó cayendo dormido en apenas unos minutos.

Cuando despertó en su habitación, la primera persona que vio fue a Hermione.

-Oh, qué bien que despertaste, ya son las seis. Los demás están abajo, ahora les digo que has despertado.

-Hermione, espera.- dijo él, y a la chica no le pasó desapercibido que la había llamado por su nombre completo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, es que yo… Verás, ayer estuviste en peligro… por mi culpa… y yo jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo… Por eso creo que… yo no soy la persona… más indicada para ti… conmigo corres mucho más peligro de lo normal y…

-Remus John Lupin, si piensas hacer lo que creo que piensas hacer nunca, jamás de los jamases, te lo perdonaré. Ni se te ocurra intentarlo.

-Pero Hermione, tu estarías mejor lejos de mí y…

-Nunca, y quiero decir NUNCA te alejes, por favor...- dijo la chica abrazando a su novio.- Prométeme que nunca te alejarás de mi… por favor…

-…Está bien… nunca lo haré, no te dejaré sola Mione.

-Gracias.

Remus no pudo más que besarla y bajar con ella a buscar a los demás. Comieron algo y se dirigieron directamente al despacho del director, el cual los recibió con una sonrisa, que se fue apagando a medida que le iban contando las cosas.

-Bueno, eso es todo… ¿qué opina profesor?

-Creo que la señorita Weasley tiene razón.- dijo haciendo que Ginny esbozara una sonrisa de suficiencia, Remus entrara en shock, Sirius abriera los ojos como platos y sobrecargando la mente de Hermione (que anda que no es difícil ni nada).

-Pero… ¿cómo? Quiero decir, que nunca antes había oído hablar de nada parecido…- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, Remus quiere mucho a la señorita Granger y pasa mucho tiempo con ella, asique es posible que el lobo que hay en su interior también la aprecie y disfrute su compañía. Sinceramente yo tampoco había oído nunca hablar de nada parecido…

-P-profesor, ¿eso quiere decir que, las noches de luna llena, aunque ella sea humana yo no le haré daño?- preguntó Remus con una chispa de ilusión en los ojos.

-Así es, aunque sería preferible que la señorita Granger siguiera usando su forma de animaga, por si acaso.

-C-claro, no hay problema, muchas gracias profesor.- dijo Hermione.

Todos le agradecieron y salieron del despacho con una sonrisa. Remus cogía la mano de Hermione y la acercaba a él mientras le sonreía.

"Es increíble lo bien que se siente saber que no te haría daño ni siendo humana."- pensaba el muchacho.

"¿Eso quiere decir que jamás vas a volver a pensar siquiera en irte de mi lado, verdad?"

"Verdad. Nunca lo haré, ya te lo prometí."

Así, llego el lunes por la mañana, día del baile de Halloween. Todo el castillo estaba muy contento, y casi se podía palpar la alegría, que no se fue ni siquiera durante la clase de pociones, cosa que enfureció al profesor Snape. A la hora de la comida, en todas las mesas se podían escuchar conversaciones sobre disfraces y cosas por el estilo. Las chicas eran siempre las primeras en terminar de comer para subir a arreglarse. La tarde se pasó entre peines, maquillaje, accesorios… Y por fin llegó la hora del baile. Todos se reunieron con sus parejas en el punto acordado. Fred Weasley iba con Angelina Johnson, George era el acompañante de Katie Bell, Luna y Ron hacían una pareja muy buena de fantasmas, pero la sorpresa fue ver a Harry acompañado de Amanda Di Angelo, la cazadora de Gryffindor de cuarto curso.

El gran comedor estaba simplemente impresionante, parecía una auténtica casa del terror. La poca luz que había, era gracias unas cuantas velas que flotaban en lo alto. También había calabazas volando que reían estruendosamente, y se podía ver algún que otro murciélago fijándose bien. Cuando las parejas pasaban por un punto en concreto, los fantasmas se dedicaban a asustarlos, haciendo competiciones para ver quien asustaba más. El ganador era, con diferencia, el varón sanguinario, que hizo que una pareja de chicos de tercero huyeran despavoridos. Las cuatro mesas se habían colocado a cada extremo de la sala con toda clase de comida, y en el centro había una gran pista de baile. Una hora después de que comenzara la fiesta, las luces fueron haciéndose más débiles, y comenzó a sonar música lenta.

-Mione, ¿querrías bailar conmigo?- preguntó Remus, tendiéndole la mano a la chica con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Claro que sí.

Ambos estuvieron bailando un buen rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del momento, pero entonces un mensaje de Ginny puso a Remus en alerta.

"Chicos, estoy casi segura de que he visto algo afuera, y no me refiero a cualquier algo, sino a la sombra que vi la vez que nos atacaron, antes de desmayarme."

"¿Segura Ginny?"

"Sí. No estoy segura de eso, pero estoy segura de que va a pasar algo. He visto algo extraño, era como… no sé, una especie de visión. La sombra nos estaba atacando en el rellano de las escaleras del tercer piso."

"Eso si es raro… Por ahora estaremos en alerta y evitaremos pasar por ese lugar."- dijo Remus algo preocupado.

"Lunático, Ginny tiene razón, yo también he visto algo raro moverse ahí fuera, tal vez deberíamos estar todos juntos."

"Sí… ¿Dónde os encontráis?"

"Al lado de la ventana desde la que le gritábamos a _Quejicus_ hace años"- dijo Sirius riendo un poco.

"¡Sirius! Inmaduro… Ya vamos para allá."- dijo Hermione.

"¿Inmaduro yo?¿Y por qué no llamas inmaduro a tu novio?¡Él también le gritaba!"- pensó Canuto ofendido.

Remus y Hermione se acercaron bailando al lugar que había dicho Sirius. Permanecieron todos bastante cerca el resto de la noche, y al final lograron que la preocupación no les impidiera divertirse al máximo. Sobre todo cuando cierto rubio y su pareja se pasaron por la zona…

-Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una sangre sucia y un montón de traidores a la sangre… Qué bonito…

-Malfoy… hazle un favor al mundo y suicídate…

-Cierra el pico sangre sucia.- saltó Pansy, la pareja de Malfoy, mientras Remus se tensaba al lado de Hermione y ésta lo agarraba por el brazo en señal de que no hiciera nada.- A ti te hace falta algo de disciplina hacia tus superiores.

-Ya, ¡y a ti te hace falta ropa!- dijo la chica mirando cómo iba vestida Parkinson.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?- y le lanzó un puñetazo, que fue espectacularmente parado por Remus.

-Ni se te ocurra rozarla.- dijo mientras la empujaba levemente para alejarla de Hermione.

-Tú no me das órdenes, maldito traidor a la sangre.

-Malfoy, Parkinson, os aconsejo marcharos, AHORA.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué, Weasley?¿Acaso después de lo del otro día te doy miedo? Chica lista, lo repetiría sin remordimientos…- pero entonces una mano se colocó en su hombro, y Malfoy se giró observando a una furiosa Mcgonagall.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson, acompáñenme ahora mismo.

Al final, ni al rubio ni a Pansy se le volvió a ver el pelo en toda la noche, y la fiesta terminó sin más incidentes. Sin embargo, mientras todos iban a la torre de Gryffindor…

Un montón de personas estaban en medio del único pasillo por el que se accedía a la torre sin necesidad de subir por las escaleras, todos murmurando algo asustados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny a un chico de tercero.

-Por lo visto ha habido un derrumbamiento. No se puede ir por el pasillo.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas, ¿ahora qué?

**_En fin, espero que les esté gustando. Tengo entre manos otro fic que lo cierto es que me gusta mucho escribir, y me voy a centrar un poco más en él. Tal vez tarde un poco más de la cuenta en actualizar este, pero de verdad que adoro el otro fic (porque es de mi personaje favorito de todos los personajes favoritos y/ amor platónico (?) xD *-*)_**

**_Bueno, besos~ Discúlpenme por torturarles con capis cortos ^-_****_^"_**

**_Bye, Yaiih~_**


	12. Chapter 12

Nunca te alejes

_Hi! Aquí estoy después de tantos años con un capítulo nuevo. Bueno, mejor no me enrollo y les veo al final del ca´pitulo, que tengo cosas que pedirles y anunciar ;w;_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>_

Un montón de personas estaban en medio del único pasillo por el que se accedía a la torre sin necesidad de subir por las escaleras, todos murmurando algo asustados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny a un chico de tercero.

-Por lo visto ha habido un derrumbamiento. No se puede pasar por el pasillo.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione, Remus y Sirius se quedaron helados. Ahora tenían que ir por las escaleras sí o sí. Y con la visión que Ginny había tenido… Era demasiada mala suerte que el único camino por el que no había que pasar por la zona donde la pelirroja había predicho un ataque se derrumbara sin más justo ese día.

"Si tenemos que pasar por ahí sería mejor avisar a algún profesor. Tal vez deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore lo de mi visión".- dijo Ginny algo nerviosa…

"Sí, vamos a buscarle… Ginny, cuéntanos más o menos que fue lo que viste"- pidió Remus.

"Pues, subíamos nosotros cuatro por las escaleras, y en el rellano del tercer pisó de pronto apareció una sombra. Lo primero que hizo fue lanzarle un _petrificus totalus_ a Herms, que fue la primera en verla. Después todo empezó a brillar y desaparecimos del rellano, ahí se cortó la visión…"

"¿Podrías intentar ver más? Podría sernos de utilidad."

La chica lo intentó un montón de veces, pero acabó cansada y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

"No te esfuerces tanto pelirroja. En caso de ataque, con lo que nos has dicho ya sabemos cómo reaccionar lo primero."

Buscaron a Dumbledore hasta debajo de las piedras, pero no lo encontraron.

-Sólo nos queda ir solos por las escaleras. Hemos estado tanto buscando a Dumbledore que seguramente todos estén ya en sus salas comunes.- dijo Hermione, a lo que todos asintieron resignados.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde se pararon.

"¿Listos?"- preguntó Hermione. Las chicas se colocaron en el centro, flanqueadas por sus guardaespaldas y con las manos listas para coger las varitas.

"Listos"- dijeron todos. Y comenzaron a subir al tercer piso.

Unos metros antes de llegar al rellano los invadió una extraña sensación de nostalgia y todos se pusieron en guardia. Entonces, una sombra se alzó justo ante Hermione, que ya sacaba su varita lista para un _protego_, pero la sombra, como leyendo sus intenciones, murmuró el hechizo antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de defenderse. Sin embargo, Ginny murmuró un leve hechizo y el rayo destinado a Hermione rebotó hacia su creador, pero para sorpresa de todos, lo traspasó sin más. El ser oscuro alzó una mano, si es que se le puede llamar así, y una luz inundó el rellano. Cuando todos se recobraron de la confusión y el mareo que sentían, estaban desperdigados por el suelo, en una sala llena de columnas, sin puertas y solo con dos pequeñas ventanas. La sombra seguía delante de ellos, mirándoles. Todos reaccionaron y se pusieron en pie, los chicos hicieron que las chicas se pusieran detrás de ellos y se encararon a la sombra. Ésta en lugar de retroceder, o de atacar, se desvaneció murmurando algo que sonaba como un '_lo siento' _y dejándolos a todos confundidos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Juraría haber escuchado un 'lo siento'…

-Yo también creo haberlo oído… Bueno, por ahora, ¿dónde está la salida? O mejor aun, ¿dónde estamos?

Hermione se acercó a la ventana, pero no llegaba a ver.

-Remus, ven, ayúdame a mirar por la ventana.

El chico se acercó y la cogió haciendo que llegara.

-¿Y bien Herms?¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-No, no reconozco este lugar… pero no creo que estemos muy lejos de Hogwarts, a lo lejos se ve humo de chimeneas, y creo que es Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, y ¿cómo salimos? Este lugar no tiene puertas, y por la ventana no cabemos.

-Pues podríamos aparecernos o derribar la pared…- dijo Remus.

-Yo creo que deberíamos aparecernos, mejor no llamar mucho la atención, no sabemos si estamos en territorio de mortífagos…

-Ginny tiene razón, pero nosotras no sabemos…

-Tranquilas, nosotros sí. Haremos como cuando lleve a Mione a la enfermería. Canuto, tú lleva a Ginny y yo a Mione, ¿vale?- el aludido asintió mientras Herms se agarraba a su novio.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts, _aparecium.- _pero no pasó nada.- No puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa Lunático?

-Pues que no sirve, no siento la magia y no puedo aparecerme… Cualquiera, probad a hacer un hechizo, el que queráis.

Todos obedecieron. Ginny intentó hacer levitar una lamparita, pero no ocurrió nada, Hermione intentó prender la chimenea, pero tampoco lo logró, y Sirius intentó lanzar un _bombarda máxima_, pero con el mismo resultado.

-¿Por qué no podemos usar magia?- preguntó Ginny.

-A mí no me mires pelirroja, el profesor es Lunático, no yo.- dijo Sirius ante la penetrante mirada de la chica.

-Puede que estemos en una especie de campo anti-magia… Seguramente sea eso.

-¡¿Y cómo demonios saldremos ahora?

-Es cierto… sin magia ni salida normal no tenemos nada que hacer… estamos… atrapados…

-Vale, escuchad, tal vez podamos encontrar algo útil en este sitio. Esta sala es enorme, asique algo habrá. Separémonos y busquemos algo.- todos asintieron y se fueron cada uno en una dirección distinta. Pasados veinte minutos todo el mundo volvió al mismo lugar.

-¿Qué habéis encontrado?

-No os lo vais a creer. Bajo aquella mesa hay una fuente de comida inagotable. Si comes algo, vuelve a aparecer, y nunca se agota. Es un hechizo muy complicado… Al menos tenemos comida.- dijo Sirius con los ojos brillantes.

-Y agua. Por allí hay una especie de cocina, y el grifo funciona perfectamente.

-Yo he encontrado leña y un mechero.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Un qué?- preguntaron Sirius y Ginny.

-Un mechero, sirve para prender fuego, asique frío no pasaremos…

-¿Y tú que has encontrado Lunático?

-Veamos, yo encontré una librería, un baño, y un montón de camas.

-¿No os suena raro esto? Quiero decir que, ¿por qué nos trajo aquí la sombra? En este sitio no nos moriremos ni nada, solo vamos a estar encerrados. Tenemos de todo… Y también me extraña el 'lo siento' que dijo antes de irse…¿y si no es tan mala?

-No era la misma sombra.- soltó Ginny de pronto.

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron los otros tres.

-Pues eso. Me fijé en su aspecto. ¿No lo notasteis? Su capa, o cuerpo, o lo que fuera, era de color gris. La otra vez era de color negro. Además, la otra vez vino a atacar, pero esta vez vino solo para traernos aquí… Creo que tenía una buena razón para hacerlo… No estoy segura.

-Bueno, si de algo estamos seguros es de que tenemos a una pelirroja vidente entre nosotros.- dijo Sirius, haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

-Pues sí. Ginny, deberías ir a ver a la señora Trelawney cuando salgamos de aquí, se sentiría orgullosa de ti.- dijo Remus.

-Ya veré. Bueno…¿y ahora que hacernos?

-Seguramente encontremos la forma de salir de aquí, pero ahora es muy tarde, tal vez deberíamos aprovechar que tenemos camas…- todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir, aunque muy preocupados.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les esté gustando~.<p>

1º Mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Estuve de depresión y además tengo muchos exámenes, mi tiempo es muy limitado a decir verdad.

2º Creo que ya lo había hecho, pero me temo que debo volver a decirlo: Este fic fue descontinuado en el capítulo 19. Aunque la historia no acaba, no hay aún capítulo 20. He escrito este fic hace bastante tiempo y, en estos momentos, he perdido más o menos la relación con todo lo de Harry Potter, así que me sería muy difícil escribir. Aun así, lo diré de nuevo cuando lleguemos al capítulo 20. Si, cuando llegue, alguien desea echarme una mano para continuar la historia, me alegraría mucho, a decir verdad. No me gusta ver una historia en la que he puesto tanto esfuerzo descontinuada, a decir verdad.

3º Tengo un favor que pedirles. Si han jugado u oído al o sobre el videojuego Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, o conocen a alguien que lo ha hecho y sabe algo sobre este juego, me gustaría pedirles que, por favor, visiten mi perfil o le digan a ese alguien que lo haga. En la descripción hay una parte nueva que es algo así como una encuesta, aunque de momento son sólo un par de preguntas.

El caso es que una amiga mía inició otro proyecto, es una historia que, planeamos, sea muy larga, tipo novela. La descripción breve de la historia está en la parte de la encuesta, en mi perfil, pero trata de una chica que termina relacionándose con el grupo Deepground. En un principio íbamos a hacer la historia a nuestra manera, ya que me pidió ayuda y ahora la estamos haciendo entre las dos. Sin embargo, como puede haber diferentes opiniones o gustos, y ya sabemos que nosotras somos raras, por lo que el resto del mundo puede opinar todo lo contrario, preferimos asegurarnos y preguntar.

Por favor, son tan sólo dos o tres preguntas y nos ayudaría mucho. El proyecto está estancado debido a que estamos esperando a que alguien nos conteste.

Como digo en mi perfil, pueden contestar enviándome un mensaje privado o dejando un review en cualquiera de mis historias, esta misma vale.

De verdad, sería de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias de antemano.

Una amiga mía acaba de realizar una encuesta en una página en concreto para más fácil acceso o forma de contestar. Es la primera vez que lo hace, y yo no sabía tampoco hacerlo, así que espero de verdad que funcione. De todas formas, además de lo anterior, el Link está en mi descripción, gracias de nuevo.

4º ¡Prometo no tardar en publicar el siguiente ya que este cap es excesivamente corto! Los hice así hace tiempo y la verdad es que prefiero no modificarlos, pero esta misma semana subiré el siguiente.

Att.: _Yaiih Bloody Princess_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hiii~ Aquí estoy de nuevo. Como siempre, no me enrollo, lo dejo para el final, disfruten de la lectura~._

_Todos sabemos que Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así, las cosas serían muy diferentes y habría yaoi en el canon (?) Sí, soy fan del yaoi, respeten mi opinión -w- Sin más, a leer~~~~~~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>_

Ya llevaban ahí encerrados tres días. No se había vuelto a saber nada de ninguna sombra, ni de ningún ser vivo. Hermione había intentado en muchas ocasiones convertirse en gato y salir por la ventana, pero al parecer en ella había una especie de escudo y nadie podía salir. Se había dado batacazos contra ese escudo un montón de veces. Sirius había intentado derribar una pared a base de golpes con una lámpara de acero, pero no había manera.

En esos momentos, Remus estaba leyendo y buscando algún modo de burlar el escudo ayudado por Hermione, Sirius estaba zampando y Ginny estaba completamente tiesa. En cuanto su amiga se dio cuenta corrió a su lado.

-¿Ginny?¿Éstas bien?- la pelirroja le hizo una señal con la mano para que guardara silencio y se puso a mirar al infinito. Para entonces ambos chicos se habían acercado y la contemplaban con preocupación.

-Van a atacar Hogwarts.- dijo de pronto.

-¡¿Qué?

-Acabo de verlo. Estaban todos. Harry, mis hermanos… Todos los alumnos desde cuarto curso hacia arriba estaban allí. Había un ataque… de mortífagos… Y había una sombra, la primera que vimos, encabezando el ataque y riendo…- Sirius abrazó inmediatamente a Ginny y empezó a consolarla, mientras Remus y Hermione hablaban sobre eso.

-Van a atacar el castillo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Bueno, no es seguro que lo vayan a hacer…

-Mione, Ginny no se equivocó cuando lo de la segunda sombra, dudo mucho que se equivoqué en esto. Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea… Voy a ir a seguir buscando una forma de traspasar el escudo, mientras tú intenta que Ginny te diga cuándo va a ser. Tenemos que avisarles de algún modo…- pero calló de golpe cuando la segunda sombra se materializó ante él.

Hermione, la primera en sacar la varita, se preparó para lanzar un hechizo.

-¡¿Quién eres?¿Qué quieres?¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?

-Las preguntas de una en una niña.- dijo el ser con una voz ronca.- Primero debéis saber que ninguno debe salir de aquí, y mucho menos ir a la escuela.

-¿De qué hablas? Encontraremos la forma de salir cueste lo que cueste.- dijo Sirius acercándose a Hermione.

-No. No debéis.

-¿Y por qué si se puede saber?¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerte caso?

-Porque yo no soy quien está en vuestra contra.

-Ya claro. No me lo trago.

-Esperad.- dijo Ginny de pronto.- Yo quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir.- Todos la miraban incrédulos, pero algo les decía que sería mejor escuchar.

-Gracias, niña. Bien… Mi nombre es Stella. Soy un Cylon. Los Cylon son seres que en su día fueron humanos, pero que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con un dementor muy hambriento. Cuando el dementor absorbe demasiada de tu energía te conviertes en un Cylon. Por supuesto, eso está prohibido, pero esos infernales seres no atienden a razones. Pero nada de esto os interesa. Solo debéis saber que no podéis salir de aquí. No podéis ir a ese ataque o pasarán cosas muy graves.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja, que estaba de lo más calmada.

-Si estáis allí en el momento del ataque, algo os ocurrirá, y terminaréis en el Mundo de Merlín.

-¿Qué?¿Qué diantres es eso?

-Es el espacio que hay entre tiempos. Por ejemplo, cuando un mago se pierde en el tiempo, termina allí. Y no hay forma de volver. Si entráis allí, todo estará perdido. El niño que vivió no puede acabar su tarea sin vuestra ayuda, tendréis papeles muy importantes en la guerra que se avecina. Por eso no puedo permitir que os marchéis.

-Pero tenemos que ir. También todo estará perdido si no les avisamos y Harry resulta muerto. Si vamos estaríamos atentos y no pasaría nada.- dijo Hermione, que ya había bajado la varita.

-¡No! No podéis. Si vais, no habrá forma de evitar que caigáis en el Mundo de Merlín.

-Lo primero, alguna forma tiene que haber. Lo segundo, ¿cómo sabes tú eso? Y lo tercero, quiero saber por qué otra sombra nos atacó a nosotras hace una semana, y por qué según Ginny esa sombra encabezaba al ataque.

-No hay ninguna forma, si estáis allí no se podrá evitar. El por qué yo sé eso no os lo puedo decir, pero debéis creerme. Y ese Cylon que os atacó era Doom Leong. Su objetivo, al igual que el de aquel al que vosotros teméis, es apoderarse de la comunidad mágica y eliminar a todos aquellos que no poseen magia. Sin embargo nadie entre los Cylons le apoya, por lo que se convirtió en un gran aliado de quien no debe ser nombrado. Ahora quiere impedir que El niño que vivió acabe con su señor, y para ello quiere dejaros a vosotros fuera de combate. Os atacó para intentar acabar con vosotros, y llevará acabo el siguiente ataque para que acabéis en el mundo de Merlín. Si vais caeréis en su trampa y todo se acabará.

-Pero si no vamos el ataque los pillará por sorpresa y muchos morirán.- dijo Ginny decidida.- Stella, comprendo lo que dices pero estaremos bien. De verdad. Aún hay esperanza de ganar la guerra. Tenemos que ir.

-No puedo dejaros… No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento mucho, pero os quedaréis aquí hasta que el ataque haya pasado.- y dicho esto, la Cylon desapareció.

-Genial, si los Cylon que están de nuestra parte nos retienen contra nuestra voluntad, no quiero ni pensar qué harán los que están contra nosotros… pelirroja, ¿cuándo será el ataque?

-Dentro de nueve días… Hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí pronto…- sin necesidad de más, Remus, que no había abierto la boca, salió corriendo hacia su montón de libros y comenzó de nuevo a buscar, seguido de Hermione. Ginny y Sirius se sentaron en un sillón al lado de la chimenea.

-Tranquila pelirroja, saldremos de aquí… todo estará bien…- decía Canuto mientras la besaba.

-Eso espero…

-Ya verás como sí…

-Bueno… yo voy a darme una ducha…- y a Sirius se le iluminó la cara.

-Oye, ¿no te apetece compañía…?- de golpe Ginny adquirió el color de su pelo e hizo un rápido asentimiento y una sonrisa malévola.

Remus y Hermione estaban tan inmersos en sus libros que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que se habían ido… Al final, la pelirroja y compañía se lo pasaron muy, pero que muy bien, y tuvieron que acabar duchándose con agua fría.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa 8DD Primero: Sorry por no poner lemon de Ginny x Sirius :'D Es que esta pareja, lamentablemente, no se me daba bien ;w;<em>

_Quizás un día suba un fic de ellos conn lemon sólo para compensar por esto u_u Pero sería de un sólo capítulo -w-_

_bueno, bueno, espero que les esté gustando~. Que sepan que lo interesante aun no llega, soy mala e_e _

_Respecto a lo del capítulo 20, ¡muchas gracias a todas! Veremos qué hacemos cuando haya puesto ya el capi 19, que ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada con los estudios _ Bye, Yaiih!_

_Dejen review, por favor, son el sueldo de todo autor de fanfic~ _


	14. Chapter 14

Nunca te alejes

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo tras un bache emocional, lamento haber tardado tanto. Este cap es corto, pero prometo que esta misma semana actualizaré el siguiente, y lo próximo empieza lo interesante! Bueno, sin más, les dejo la lectura. Disfruten y dejen reviews, por favor, me ayudan y animan mucho... Me alegran el día con cada uno.

Todos sabemos que Harry Potter no me pertenece, de lo contrario, las cosas serían muy diferentes, así que esto es probablemente bueno. Pertenece a su maravillosa autora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>_

-Oye Mione, creo que tengo algo. Mira esto…- pasaban las horas y por ahora solo habían encontrado un libro en el que se mencionaba el escudo. Entre tanto…

-Vamos Ginny, quédate un rato más…

-Sirius, llevamos en la ducha casi una hora, hay que salir o…- pero no pudo terminar porque la boca de su compañero la interrumpió.

-¿Has cambiado de idea?

-Mmm… no estoy segura…- él volvió a besar pero de una forma mucho más dulce.

-Vale, sí, he cambiado de idea.- tan embobada como estaba ya no le importaba que Remus y Hermione pensaran mal cuando se extrañaran de que ellos no estuvieran, y tampoco le importaba terminar duchándose varias veces en el día. Se lanzó directamente a comerse a su novio, y allí pasó un buen rato.

Pasaron dos días enteros, y aun no tenían nada importante para contrarrestar el escudo, hasta que…

-¡Eh!¡Mirad esto!- gritó una pelirroja emocionada, haciendo que todos se reunieran con ella en menos de diez segundos.

Entonces la chica les indico una piedra y la movió un poco con la mano.

-Creo que con un poco de fuerza podríamos quitarla. He visto que dentro de ella hay un libro…

-No se hable más, aparta pelirroja.- dijo Sirius, que con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la piedra para sacarla.- Oye Lunático, ayúdame un poco que casi está.

Entre los dos chicos sacaron el bloque, pero dentro del hueco que habían dejado no había nada.

-Ginny, ¿no habías dicho que…?

-Espera un momento Herms.- la chica salió corriendo y volvió unos segundos después con una lamparita de acero.

-Ahora apártate tú, Siri-boy.- dijo riendo. En cuanto el chico se apartó, golpeó la piedra con la lámpara hasta romperla, y descubrir que por dentro estaba hueca y que, efectivamente, había un libro. Inmediatamente Remus y Hermione saltaron hacia él y empezaron a leer, y no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando los dos gritaron:

-¡LO TENEMOS!

-¡¿De verdad?¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-Según el libro, en algún lugar de la habitación hay un interruptor. Si lo activamos, aparecerá una caja que contiene cuatro gemas, relacionadas con los cuatro elementos. Tenemos que averiguar qué piedra corresponde a cada uno y pronunciar un hechizo a la vez. Después de eso, solo dice que tendremos poder para escapar de aquí. Ah, y por lo visto esta sala se llama "la guardia".- explicó Hermione.

-Vale… ¿y dónde está el interruptor?- preguntó Sirius.

-Pues sobre eso, el libro solo dice que busquemos en el corazón de la sala.

-Bien… ¿y dónde diantres queda eso? Esto es una sala enorme, no un ser vivo…

-Vale, vale, a ver, no nos desesperemos.- calmó Remus.- Según lo que hemos leído vamos a tener que resolver unas cuantas cosas para salir de aquí, asique mejor mantener la calma. En un ser humano, el corazón está encima del estómago, y en el caso de esta sala puede que el estómago sea la cocina…- apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Canuto y su novia estaban ya delante de la pequeña cocina registrándolo absolutamente todo.

-¡Eh!- llamó Hermione.- ¿Qué tal si solo uno registra la cocina y nosotros pensamos en más posibilidades?

-Herms tiene razón, yo registro. Ginny tú vete a pensar, eso es más lo tuyo que lo mío.- dijo Sirius riendo por lo bajo.

-Vale… más opciones… También podría ser que el estómago fuera la fuente de comida inagotable que hay bajo la mesa, y que el interruptor estuviera escondido entre los objetos que tiene…- dedujo Hermione.

-Yo iré a mirar.- se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja.

-Bien, quedamos nosotros. ¿Hay alguna otra posibilidad?- preguntó el chico.

-Mmm… puede que con 'el corazón' se refiera a la chimenea, ya que se dice que una chimenea le da 'vida' a una sala…

-Yo iré.

Así, Hermione se quedó pensando en el centro de la sala, y se preocupó cuando nadie encontraba nada, hasta que se le ocurrió…

-¡PARAD!- gritó de golpe, haciendo que todos frenaran en seco.

-¿Mione?¿Qué ocurre?

-Que ya sé dónde es. No es ninguno de esos sitios. Pensad, sin un corazón, un ser humano no vive, no se tiene en pie… ¿Qué mantiene ésta sala en pie?

-La columna principal…- murmuraron todos comprendiendo y mirando la enorme columna de piedra del centro de la sala.

Hermione fue la primera en acercarse y comenzó a rozar con la mano cada piedra, intentando empujarla, hasta que una de ellas cedió.

-Bingo…- pasados unos segundos, todos vieron como la alfombra que se encontraba delante de la chimenea, entre las butacas, desaparecía dejando ver una trampilla.

Cuando la abrieron se encontraron con una caja que estaba dividida en cuatro partes, y al abrirla vieron las cuatro joyas de las que se hablaba en el libro. Cuando Sirius iba a coger una de ellas, Hermione le dio un manotazo.

-Si tocamos una que no debamos, pasará algo terrible. Eso dice el libro.- explicó Remus.- Veamos, ésta debe de ser la piedra del agua,- empezó señalando la joya azul- fuego,- la joya roja- tierra,- la joya verde,- y el aire- terminó en la joya blanca.

-Tenemos que adivinar quién debe coger cada una…

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato a pensar por separado, e intentamos adivinar que piedra nos pertenece?- todos estuvieron de acuerdo y ocuparon las butacas alrededor de la caja con cara pensativa.

Sirius tenía la cara entre las manos y observaba cada joya alternativamente. De golpe, recordó su moto, cómo el viento lo golpeaba cuando volaba con ella a toda velocidad... El recuerdo paró y se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando la joya blanca. Decidió probar de nuevo. Comenzó dirigiendo la vista a la piedra del fuego, pero no recordó nada. Le siguió la del agua, con el mismo resultado. Probó la verde, pero nada. Sin embargo, al mirar fijamente la del aire, volvió a recordar cosas, y tuvo bien claro cuál le correspondía.

Entre tanto, la pelirroja fijaba la vista en la joya roja. 'Debería ser la que más pegara conmigo… Por mi carácter, mi pelo por ejemplo…' pensaba, pero algún instinto le hacía mover la mirada y recorrer con la vista el resto de piedras. Desistió de creer que le correspondía el fuego, dado que sentía claramente que no era así, y un poco después también tuvo claro cuál era la suya.

Algo parecido les pasó a los otros dos. Hermione paseaba la vista por la caja, parándose sin quererlo en un mismo punto, y Remus directamente no miraba a caja. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba, y una y otra vez se le apareció la misma imagen.

Un rato después Sirius se levantó de golpe.

-Yo ya lo tengo, y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que me pasen cosas terribles.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la caja.

-Vale, yo también. Todos tenemos que coger nuestra piedra al mismo tiempo, asique…¿Remus?- preguntó Hermione. El chico se levantó decidido y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Ginny?

-Por supuesto.

-Vale, a la de tres… Uno…- cada uno se colocó inconscientemente delante de su elección.- Dos…- cerraron los ojos listos para agarrar el objeto.- Y tres.

Extendieron las manos y las cerraron alrededor de una joya conteniendo la respiración, y todos suspiraron de alivio al ver que no pasaba nada.

-¿Qué habéis elegido?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Fuego.- contestó Hermione, haciendo sorprenderse a los chicos, que no se esperaban esa respuesta.

-Aire.- dijo Sirius.

-Agua.- continuó Remus.

-Y yo tierra.- concluyó Ginny.- Por lo visto ninguno nos hemos equivocado… Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

-Hay que decir todos a la vez el hechizo 'elementárais jauda'. Así que… Otra vez, a la de tres.- contestó Hermione alzando la mano con tres dedos en alto y comenzando a bajarlos poco a poco. Cuando cerró su puño, todos pronunciaron el conjuro y cada piedra empezó a brillar.

De golpe todo se descontroló. El grifo explotó inundando la zona, la chimenea casi estalla y le prendió fuego a los objetos más cercanos, el suelo comenzó a temblar y pareciera que hubiera un huracán dentro de la sala.

-Creo que tenemos que relajarnos para que esto pare.- gritó Remus para que los demás le oyeran. Cerraron los ojos y pensaron en cosas relajantes. El terremoto paró, el huracán se convirtió en una simple brisa, ya no salía agua del grifo, pero el fuego continuaba.

-Mione, cielo, tienes que calmarte.- decía Remus una y otra vez al oído de la chica intentando tranquilizarla, pero solo funcionó cuando en lugar de hablar alto comenzó a susurrar.

-Vaya… eso ha sido increíble…¡Eh!¿Dónde están las piedras?

-Creo que en nuestros cuellos…- cada uno llevaba un collar con sus respectivas joyas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como ya dije, prometo actualizar esta misma semana, pronto.<em>**

**_Por favor, dejen review si les ha gustado, o si no también, una crítica constructiva es bien recibida... Me animan mucho, de verdad no saben cuanto._**

**_Muchas gracias, por los review dejados hasta ahora y por seguir leyendo esta historia._**

**_¡Besos!_**

**_Bye, Yaiih._**


End file.
